Alone in the World
by Parent12D
Summary: Andrew is a sweet but broken down teenage male. He looks handsome on the outside, but on the inside, he's heartbroken and depressed as he's been harassed and bullied by others, and has always been alone most of his life. But will all that change when three spies come into his life and help him through it all? Rated T for the strong contents involved.
1. The New Student

**Okay readers, now I know that I said that it might take me a while to create this chapter for this particular story, but since I have some free time, I'm gonna start developing it now. This is the cartoon category I'm doing it in and I want to do it here for two reason; One, I want to make heavy use of the character developement for Andrew in this cartoon, and if you are wondering what number two is, well you'll have to wait for it. It'll be revealed in a couple of chapters. Okay enough with my rant, this is my first time doing a fanfiction in this category, so I hope you all like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this show. They all belong to their rightful owners. The only character(s) I own are Andrew and Chaosky.**

* * *

 _On planet Earth, there lived a lonely young male teen, that was lonely and depressed. He was described as having dark brown hair, he had tan-nish skin, he wore a black hoodie, ragged jeans and black shoes, he had green eyes and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt under his black hoodie. The kid goes by the name Andrew Peterson, and believe it or not, he wasn't always depressed. There was a time where he was happy and full of life as a kid. But one day, after a tragic incident resulting in the death of his parents, Andrew's personality changed drastically. Because of this, he acted differently and was bullied and harassed because of it. The origination of Chaosky came up as a result of needing someone to take care of Andrew and no one was willing to take Andrew in, so Chaosky was brought into the world. Over the years, Andrew had been bullied and tormented, grade after grade after grade, through elementary school, right through middle school, and recently once he started high school. After a few days of starting high school, Chaosky had enough and decided that Andrew and him were moving away from that place where they once lived. Leaving the bullies behind him, Andrew and Chaosky decided to make there way to a new city known as Beverly Hills, and Andrew was planning on starting at the Beverly Hills High School the day after they moved in. And this is beginning of this new story and the first step to Andrew's new life..._

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (THE NEXT DAY)...**

* * *

The Beverly Hills High School was known for a lot of classrooms, but there is only one classroom we are focusing on. In that particular classroom there were a bunch of students and a teacher, but that's beside the point. Somewhere in that classroom, there were three girls that were talking among each other while waiting for the class to begin. One of the girls was considered the 'leader' of the group and had long red hair and had green eyes. Another was the blondish yellow haired girl of the group and she had light blue eyes. The last girl of the three, being the youngest of them, had darker skin compared to the other two, she had shorter hair that was black, and she had yellowish eyes. Their names were Sam, Clover and Alex respectively and unlike other cartoon characters, these three don't wear the same clothes every single day. They were chatting with each other waiting for class to start.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom was Andrew. He was shaking nervously while heading for the right classroom. Once Andrew made it to the classroom, he waited outside the classroom door. It took a moment or so for the teacher to notice him.

"Oh there he is," The teacher said to himself, being a male teacher, as he then said. "Attention students, can I have your attention please!"

All the students ceased their chatter.

"Before we start class today, we have a new student joining us today," The teacher said as some of the students seemed skeptical about a new student joining the class today. The teacher motioned Andrew to come into the classroom as he continued. "So here is our new student, Andrew Peterson. Tell them about yourself Andrew Peterson."

Andrew gulped as he stood in front of the classroom, looking all nervous about the outcome. He then stuttered.

"H-hello... My name is... Andrew... Andrew Peterson... but I'd like to be called Andrew... and I am...new here..." Most of the students stared as if Andrew was a freak. "I had just...moved here and I have...started my first day at Beverly Hills High School..."

After Andrew finished, some of the students were muttering to themselves, one of which referred to Andrew as a 'freak'.

"Is that all you have for us," Some student that goes by the name Mandy said. "Because the way you introduced yourself makes you a LOSER!"

On cue, most of the students started laughing _at_ Andrew, and Andrew had that shocked look on his face.

 _Of course. I knew they would do this._ Andrew thought to himself as he could of sworn some of the students were chanting 'Loser, loser, Andrew is a loser'.

Sam, Clover and Alex were the only students not laughing for the following reasons: Sam wasn't laughing because she found nothing funny about it at all, Clover wasn't laughing because she knew Mandy was being a jerk-ass like normal, and Alex wasn't laughing because she noticed something was wrong with Andrew.

 _Why does he look so depressed?_ She thought to herself and she witness what had happened next.

A single tear dripped down Andrew's left eyes and off his cheek as he faced the floor.

 _Poor kid._ Alex said to herself as Andrew slowly took a seat by the back of the class and the teacher got the laughter to cease so they can start the lesson for today.

* * *

As the day pressed on, Andrew continued with all of his classwork, trying to ignore all of the people that were making fun of him and saying he's a loser. Eventually it was lunchtime. Andrew then made his way to a table were no one normally sits and he was alone from everyone as he started eating lunch, with that depressed look on his face.

 _Why does everyone have to go after me? Why do people treat me like an outcast? It's not fair._ Andrew thought to himself as his eyes started to water up. _I really wish I had a friend who could support me no matter how different I may be._ Andrew continued eating by himself with no one to bother him.

* * *

At a table not far from Andrew's the 'spies' were sitting at there own table as Alex took notice of Andrew sitting alone, depressed and all, as she got the attention of her friends.

"Hey girls," She started. "I'm starting to get worried about that poor kid Andrew over there." She pointed to his table. "He looks so depressed for some reason."

"I can tell," Clover said. "Why must Mandy be such a jerk-ass to everyone she meets? Just cause she's better than everyone?"

It was now Sam's turn to speak.

"I think Alex might be on to something, I don't know why that Andrew person is acting like this," Sam stated. "But I think as spies we should find out what's wrong with him."

"I agree Sam," Alex said. "Should I go and talk to him?"

"I think that's a good-"

Before Sam could finish, the bell already rung and lunchtime was over and Andrew was heading off to his next class.

"Drat," Sam muttered. "We'll have to talk to him later. Are you girls with me?"

"Of course I'm with you," Alex said.

"Anything to get back at Mandy." Clover commented as the three headed for their next class.

* * *

The day pressed on as Andrew continued to accomplish his school work, all while trying to not let the people picking on him get to him, while the 'spies' decided to wait to make their move. Eventually, the school was over and Andrew was just glad it was over. Andrew had left the school and he decided to make his way towards his new home in Beverly Hills. Once he was out of sight, Sam decided it was time to discuss her plan with Alex and Clover.

"Okay Girls, I think I have a plan that just might help us be able to negotiate with Andrew and get to know him better," Sam explained. "You two ready to hear me out?"

"Of course." Alex said.

"Sure," Clover just shrugged.

"Okay here's the plan..." Sam began to discuss her plan to her two friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew had made it back to his house and started approaching the door. The house wasn't all that detailed and wasn't anything special. Sighing in defeat and depression, Andrew started to open the door and saw his caretaker Chaosky Peterson, or just Chaosky. Chaosky was described to be a light-blue creature wearing a red bowtie, had three tuffs of hair on his head and he had a bell attached to his head. Chaosky noticed Andrew coming in, as he then greeted.

"Oh hey there Andrew. How was your day?"

"Meh..." Was all Andrew could make out, as he had not made any friends at all... not yet at least.

"You had a good day at school?" Chaosky asked him.

"Not really..." Andrew muttered.

"Didn't make any friends today huh?" Chaosky concluded.

Andrew responded by shaking his head 'no'.

"I see," Chaosky said. "I'm sorry Andrew."

"It's... It's okay Chaosky," Andrew said in a depressed tone. "I'm going to be staying up in my room now."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Andrew," Chaosky said as Andrew made his way upstairs and went into his new bedroom which he decorated himself with mostly a single bed, a lamp on a table, a dresser, a coat hanger and a single television in the bedroom too. Andrew jumped on his bed, letting his eyes release the tears inside from enduring more of the same pain he's been feeling for most of his life.

 _Is this how my life should be like? Just to be alone? Am I really alone in the world with no one there for me?_ Andrew thought to himself as he then took a nap for a bit. Sometime later, Andrew had finished some school work and decided to have an early dinner, showing that he didn't want to do too much. After dinner, Chaosky decided that he'll clean up after dinner and suggested that Andrew should just relax and get himself together. Andrew decided to watch some TV in his bedroom for a bit, hoping that maybe someday he'll become friends with someone that'll stand by his side, hoping that'll he'll never be alone again...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! I APOLOGIZE IF ANDREW SOUNDS ANGSTY, BUT HE'LL GO THROUGH HIS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT SOON ENOUGH YOU'LL SEE, AND THINGS WILL GET BETTER FOR HIM AS THE STORY PRESSES ON. ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW WILL BE INTRODUCED TO THE THREE 'SPIES'. HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? WELL I'M AFRAID YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS...**

 **AS EVER, I DON'T USUALLY REQUIRE IT, BUT IF YOU COULD REVIEW, I'D APPRECIATE IT.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. TUNE IN NEXT TIME.**


	2. Whats WOOHP

**Okay readers, I have decided to work on the next chapter to this new story I'm developing. I am pretty sure that the story has some of you confused, but believe me, some answers WILL be revealed in later chapters and other questions that are in need of being answered.**

 **Also, I'll say this, Andrew's character will get better as the story progresses. I promise you that.**

 **One more thing, somewhere in this chapter, the cartoon CatDog might be brought up here, so don't be suprised if it's mentioned in this chapter. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: By the way, CatDog is owned by Peter Hannan and Nickelodeon.**

 **All other characters (except for Andrew and Chaosky) belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (That same evening)**

Andrew was now in his bedroom just watching television after having eaten dinner and just wanted to be alone. Andrew had watched CatDog several dozen times and what caught his attention was the theme song. Aside from the catchy-ness, the lyrics really caught his attention, with the following lyrics striking him the hardest, which were _alone in the world is a little CatDog,_ and _all kinds of critters putting CatDog down._

The reason for this is because Andrew knows how it feels to be treated like crap, being alone with no friends at all, and being tormented and harassed by everyone that gets the chance to bully him. A tear dripped down his left eye as he watched other shows. Every show he had seen showed a lovely couple, happy together as they meant to world to each other.

 _Why can't I get a girlfriend?_ Andrew thought to himself. _I will never have one. I can't even make regular friends, with everyone tormenting me like they do._

Andrew sighed depressingly. An hour later, Andrew finally decided to turn the TV off as he then checked his clock. It was only 8:46 PM. Andrew let out another sigh as he started to close his eyes. Before he fell asleep, someone knocked at the door and it was revealed to be Chaosky as he then went into Andrew's room.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started to say. "I am starting to get concerned that your not feeling alright. Are you sure your okay?"

Andrew bearing that depressing look in his eyes once again, then started talking.

"What difference will it make Chaosky. I'll never have any friends," Andrew said. "I'll never be able to find someone who KNOWS what it feels like to be bullied for a good portion of one's life."

"It'll be alright Andrew," Chaosky tried comforting him. "You'll find someone that'll understand your pain someday, maybe..."

 _I hope._ Chaosky said to himself.

"What do I have to do? You know that I didn't have much success at school today, and even though I have school tomorrow, I still won't find someone," Andrew said. "It's not like something gonna happen that's gonna make me be sent to some random location away from here just to get me someone who'll understand."

Chaosky just shrugged his shoulders and then said.

"Who knows. Something is bound to happen at some point."

"What's gonna happen?" Andrew asked. "Some vacuum hose is gonna pop out from the ceiling and suck me up to some far away location away from here?"

Before Chaosky could say anything, a vacuum hose _did_ pop out from the ceiling.

"What the..." Andrew seemed surprised at the turn of events.

The vacuum then sucked him up and Andrew was being sent to some other location, screaming all the way.

Chaosky could only stare as Andrew was taken away from the house.

"Okay..." Chaosky finally said after being silent for a few moments. "I'll see you later, Andrew..."

Chaosky then turned off Andrew's desk lamp, made his way to the door and closed it on the way out.

* * *

Andrew, who was continuing to scream was startled that something like this was happening.

 _I stand corrected by what I just said._ Andrew thought to himself as he finally got out of the hose after what seemed like a good ten minutes of travelling.

* * *

 **IN SOME UNKNOWN LOCATION (BEVERLY HILLS):**

Once Andrew finally collected himself, he looked around and had NO idea where the heck he was and it didn't seem familiar to him at all.

 _I don't know where I am._ Andrew thought to himself as he got up and started to see just where he was. _This place doesn't seem familiar to me at all._

"H-hello?" He called out stuttering. "Anybody...here...?"

Andrew heard his voice echoing as he was feeling a very dis-pleasant feeling about this place. A few moments later, the lights turned on as a silhouette of a figure appeared at a nearby desk.

"I see you finally made it just like I predicted." The figure said sounding thrilled.

"Uh... excuse me..." Andrew asked. "Could you please... reveal yourself..."

"My apologies, young fellow." The figure said. "Allow me to reveal myself."

The figure revealed himself and Andrew noticed that this man looked not much different from the stereotypical butler and he even had that strong accent.

"Uh... who are you mister?" Andrew asked. "And where am I?"

Andrew was starting to feel uneasy as the man then said.

"Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Andrew, I happen to be known as Jerry Lewis and I am known as the person in charge of W.O.O.H.P and where you are right now is in the WOOHP headquarters."

Andrew then had a confused look on his face.

"WOOHP?" Andrew asked. "What's 'WOOHP'?"

Jerry took notice of Andrew's confused look on his face as he then answered his questions.

"My apologies again. WOOHP actually stands for the World Organization of Human Protection in case you didn't know."

Andrew now understood what that meant and he felt very nervous, thinking he did do something wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have been brought here.

"Your not... gonna have me... arrested... are you?" Andrew asked nervously. Andrew then realized that he was sounding very foolish at the moment, as he recalled that he _never_ has been convicted as a criminal in his life. As a matter of fact, Andrew was actually considered a victim (if you consider bullying to be a crime) of harassment and torment.

Jerry let out a light chuckle at Andrew's question, Andrew felt uneasy but he decided not to speak right away.

"No," Jerry simply said. "Your not being arrested."

Andrew let out a sigh of relief, but he was still confused, because he didn't know why he was brought here.

"Then...why was I..." Andrew gulped nervously. "...brought here?"

Jerry then stood up from his desk as he walked over to a nearby mechanical door.

"I brought you to this place," he started to tell Andrew. "Because three of my best trained agents have told me that you were seemingly depressed and they said to me that you go to the same high school that they do. I brought you here because they want to talk to you."

Andrew was shocked and surprised by this. Three teens that went to the same high school he did, were worried about him, I repeat _WORRIED_ about Andrew and wanted to speak to him. Andrew wanted to think this was a dream, but after he pinched himself, he realized it wasn't a dream at all, and it was really happening.

"Now don't worry, these three well trained spies of mine are not here to hurt you," Jerry explained. "I trust the three of them to treat you nicely and not do anything to you. So with that being said, are you ready to meet them?"

Andrew thought about it for a moment and then lightly nodded 'yes'.

"Very well."

Jerry got out a microphone and said. "Girls! Andrew is here and he's ready to speak to you!"

As soon as he put down the microphone, the door opened up, showing smoke coming out as three feminine silhouettes were shown. Andrew was wondering who these three girls were. Once the smoke was cleared out, the three figures were revealed to be Sam, Clover and Alex, in their spy outfits. Andrew was shocked at best. These three wonderfully gorgeous looking beautiful women were ACTUALLY concerned for him. Andrew shook his head for a moment, knowing that this wasn't a dream.

"Now Andrew, these are the three spies that I just told you about. They shall introduce themselves to you." Jerry stated as he gave the girls the signal to introduce themselves to Andrew. As Andrew slowly and nervously approached them, the girls started to introduce themselves.

"Hello Andrew," Sam started. "My name is Sam, my friends call me that all the time."

"My name is Clover," Clover said. "Nice to meet you."

"And my name is Alex," Alex finished for them. "Please to meet you Andrew."

Andrew was still shocked. He thought that their names were cool, but he still felt uneasy on whether he should trust them or not.

"I'll leave you guys to get acquainted with each other." Jerry said as he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.

"Uhh... Nice to meet you girls too..." Andrew finally said nervously after a few moments. "As you should already know, my name is Andrew and I just moved here..."

A couple minutes of silence then set in making the scene seem awkward and strange. Sam decided to break the silence by asking.

"So Andrew... By any chance, could you tell us why you sounded so nervous when you introduced yourself today?"

Andrew already was feeling ashamed once she asked him that question. As a result, Andrew looked towards the ground and then decided to answer.

"I'm terribly sorry for that... I know I sounded nervous... That's because... I have trouble with getting to know new students."

Andrew turned his back towards them because he was upset.

"Why is that?" Clover decided to ask.

"It... It has something to do with... my tragic and traumatizing past..." Andrew said nervously.

"What happened?" Alex sounded concerned.

"Let's just say..." Andrew gulped and then said. "...that I have been bullied and harassed by a lot of people since I was a little kid..."

All three of them gasped as Andrew continued.

"And what made it worse was that today, after everyone got introduced by me... I was laughed at by everyone..."

The three of them seemed concerned as Sam then commented.

"If it might help you feel better, we didn't laugh at you."

Andrew didn't recall the three of them not laughing at him, let alone noticed them at all. He was under so much despair to notice them. Andrew still had his back turned, still feeling upset for his humiliation.

Alex decided that she should help with comforting Andrew as she approached Andrew and started talking.

"Look Andrew," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "We were just concerned about you and why you seemed scared, and we just want to help you."

Andrew felt a tiny bit of happiness as Alex continued.

"We were thinking that maybe we can be friends with you if you're alright with that. Isn't that right girls?" She turned to her friends who nodded in agreement.

Andrew didn't know what to think about this. They were offering to give him their friendship. Andrew was worried that maybe they would only be using him, even though that never happened to him before as he NEVER made friends before. However, after thinking about it some more, considering the fact that these three girls were concerned for him, and Andrew really did want to have some friends that could be there for him, Andrew thought it was best if he had them as his friends. Andrew finally said.

"I would like to have you three as my friends if you'll have me..."

"Of course we would like to have you as our friend Andrew." Alex said as the other two nodded in agreement.

Andrew turned to face them again.

"Thank you... for giving me your support..." Andrew said. "I... I really appreciate it..."

"It's our pleasure Andrew..." Sam said.

"Yeah Andrew, we will be here for you if you need any help." Alex told him.

At that moment, a tiny weak smile formed on Andrew face, and even though it was hard to see, the three spies noticed the smile on his face and they were happy to support Andrew.

Just then, Jerry came back into the room as he then said.

"I take it that you are actually getting along with these three wonderful girls are you not?"

Andrew turned to face him, still bearing that small smile on his face.

"Yes..." Andrew said. "Yes I am..."

"Well that's excellent news indeed." Jerry said.

"Hey Jer," Sam started to ask. "You don't need us to do any undercover missions this time do you?"

Jerry shook his head as he then replied.

"No Sam, I have no undercover missions for you this time. Therefore, you are all are welcome to leave if you must."

"Well that's excellent news for us," Clover commented.

"Well Mr. Jerry, I guess I should be going now too right?" Andrew asked.

"That would be a good suggestion Mr Andrew." Jerry said as a response.

"One more thing before I go..." Andrew started. "Do you... want this to be kept a secret?"

Jerry understood what he meant and he nodded.

"I would very well appreciate it if you keep this a secret."

"Will do," Andrew stated. "See ya... and girls..."

He faced Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Thank you... for giving me your support..." Andrew said.

"It's our pleasure Andrew," Alex stated. "We're here to support you."

Andrew kept that small smile, as he then said.

"Goodbye girls... I hope to see you tomorrow..."

The girls gave there farewells as Andrew was sucked up by that vacuum cleaner and was being transported back home now. The girls then decided to leave as well.

* * *

 **BACK AT ANDREW'S HOUSE...**

Chaosky was now out in the living room, just watching some reality TV, hoping that Andrew was okay when suddenly, coming from the ceiling, the vacuum hose shot out Andrew and he fell onto the floor. Chaosky was happy to see Andrew and that he was okay. Chaosky approached him as he then said.

"Andrew, what happened? Where did you go?" Chaosky then noticed Andrew had a tiny smile on his face.

"Allow me to explain Chaosky." Andrew stated.

Andrew then told Chaosky about WOOHP, about the three girls Sam Clover and Alex, and the fact that those three girls want to be friends with Andrew and help support him.

"Wow," Chaosky was impressed as Andrew had finished. "Those three girls seem really nice to you huh?"

"They sure are," Andrew said. "You can keep this WOOHP stuff a secret just between us can you?"

Andrew knows that he can trust Chaosky with his life and not to spill the beans with anyone.

"You have my word for it Andrew." Chaosky stated.

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew then saw it was almost 10 o'clock. "Well I guess it's time for me to go to bed, I need to get some sleep." Andrew headed for the stairs.

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky agreed, thinking about going to bed himself. "Goodnight Andrew, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Chaosky." Andrew said as he went upstairs and got himself ready to go to bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day for him.

 _I hope Sam, Clover and Alex stay my friends..._ Andrew thought to himself. He then went to sleep, hoping for a better day tomorrow...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH THAT TOOK LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED IT TO TAKE. SORRY ABOUT THAT. ANDREW HAS GOTTEN ACQUAINTED WITH THE SPIES AND HOPES TO STAY FRIENDS WITH THEM. VERY NICE! ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, IT WILL BE REVEALED THAT ANDREW HAS DEVELOPED A CRUSH ON ONE OF HIS SPY FRIENDS! WHICH ONE OF THE THREE DOES HE GROW A CRUSH ON? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **REVIEWS AREN'T NECESSARY BUT LEAVE ONE IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


	3. Is This a Crush

**Okay readers, now I have developed the third chapter to this story now. Now before I jumped in to starting the story, there's something I thought I should bring up with you all. In regards to Chaosky, you can consider him to be Andrew's adopted father, because he has raised Andrew for a good portion of his life and has been there for him, despite the fact that Chaosky is smaller than Andrew.**

 **Other than that, that's all I want to bring up with you. Anyway, this chapter, Andrew is revealed to have a huge crush on one of the spy girls. Which one of the three is it? Read and find out now readers.**

 **Disclaimer: With the exception of Andrew and Chaosky, all the other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (The next day):**

It was now morning in Beverly Hills and it was now 6 o'clock in the morning as Andrew then turned off his alarm clock and decided now was a good time to get up.

"Time to start today," Andrew said to himself as he left his room.

After spending an half an hour eating breakfast, taking a shower, brushing his teeth (after having a cup of coffee) and all the other important stuff, Andrew decided to just spend the remainder of his morning before he goes to school just to watch some television. There was not much on this early with the exception of the news, but as Andrew was watching TV, a thought came to his mind.

 _Am I ever gonna get a girlfriend? I want a girlfriend who will understand the pain that I've gone through all my life._

The three girls Sam, Clover and Alex he met last night seemed pretty nice, but he wasn't sure if they would really stay his friends and if he could trust them. He seemed nervous for today if it turns out they weren't really his friends after all.

Letting out a nervous gulp, Andrew continued to watch TV.

* * *

After a while, it was 7:30 am. Andrew decided it was time for him to go to school now. Sighing nervously, he turned off the TV. Andrew grabbed his backpack, which was shaped like Chaosky's head and a smile was present (don't ask where he got that from), he put his school stuff in it and went downstairs. Chaosky was waiting for Andrew beside the front door. Andrew approached him as Chaosky said.

"Well Andrew, I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright Chaosky." Andrew said.

"And Andrew," Chaosky started. "I hope you have a better day at school today."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him. "I hope I have a better day today too."

"Well see you later Andrew." Chaosky said.

"See ya Chaosky." Andrew said as he walked out the door and headed off for school, Chaosky waving farewell as Andrew was then gone a few moments later.

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

Andrew had made it to school and had looked nervous and worried. He wasn't as scared as yesterday, but he was still worried.

 _I just hope that Sam, Clover and Alex really are my friends and are here for me today._ Andrew thought to himself. _I hope I actually recognize them this time._

A couple minutes later, Andrew made it to his class and he nervously walked into the class, hoping no one would laugh at him. To his surprise, most of the students had blank looks on their faces and were too tired to care if Andrew was present. Andrew looked around and in the back of the classroom, he actually noticed Sam, Clover and Alex present as they had noticed Andrew and they were happy to see him. They waved hello to Andrew as Andrew was satisfied.

 _I guess they really are my friends._ Andrew let out a weak smile as he waved lightly to them as he made his way to the seat he was placed to. For a good portion of the morning, nothing really exciting happened, and Andrew noticed that no one was laughing at him...yet. Andrew spend his morning focusing on his classwork in peace.

* * *

Eventually, after two classes or so, Andrew was now in science class, along with his three spy friends. Andrew, now wearing a lab coat, wasn't really excited, but he didn't seem nervous either. He just sat there, looking all blank. The science teacher then got the student's attention.

"Okay class," The teacher started. "For today's assignment you are all gonna be paired into a group with a partner. You are all gonna be in groups of two."

This caught Andrew by surprise. He looked a little curious as to what the assignment is, and more importantly, who was he gonna be paired with, but he had this _suspicious_ feeling that something was gonna happen in this particular class.

 _I'm getting the feeling that something is going to happen._ Andrew looked nervous now as the teacher gave out the teams.

"Okay, now first of all Sam, you'll be paired with Clover," He started. "Andrew, you will be paired up with Mandy..."

As the teacher continued speaking, Andrew automatically felt uncomfortable with being paired up with Mandy, considering the fact that _she_ was the one that bullied him and called him a loser yesterday. Andrew now had a nervous look and was now scared and was shaking nervously.

Mandy on the other hand, had a very distasteful look on her face at the fact that she was working with Andrew. As a result, she decided to speak up.

"I object this," She said keeping her hand up as the teacher looked at her. "There is no way I'm gonna be paired up with _this_ loser." She pointed towards Andrew.

Andrew had a hurt look on his face because she called him a loser once again, but he stayed silent because he didn't want to work with Mandy either. Sam, Clover and Alex were giving Mandy a cold stare because she had called Andrew a loser again when he had done nothing wrong.

The teacher then let out a groan but he didn't want to deal with Mandy's defiance so he made a decision.

"Fine, whatever Mandy," He said. "You can work with a partner of your choice then."

Mandy had a satisfied look on her face as the teacher then faced Andrew.

"And Andrew, you will be paired up with Alex instead."

At that moment, Andrew's heart skipped a beat. He knew Alex was one of his new friends, but he had no idea why he was feeling like this. Yes, he thought that Sam and Clover were nice friends, but he felt something special towards Alex, but he didn't know what it was he was feeling.

Once the teacher said to get with their groups, Andrew then saw Alex smiling at him as he made his way to sit next to Alex. Mandy, who was paired up with one of her associates, Caitlin, noticed that Andrew was with Alex as she then snorted.

"Well, looks like Mr. Loser has finally became friends with Mrs. Loser," Mandy spat. "You two make a perfect team of two losers."

At that moment, students were laughing at Andrew again, with the exception of his three new friends. Andrew, who was blushing a bright red, wasn't paying attention. Instead, he had something else on his mind. He has heard all about what a crush is thanks to Chaosky and Chaosky has always told Andrew that 'Having a crush on a beautiful girl is the best feeling anyone could have'. Andrew's face was now bright red from blushing as he kept thinking to himself.

 _Is this a crush I am feeling right now? Am I really starting to develop a huge crush?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Clover were together right nearby Andrew and Alex. Sam noticed something and she then faced Clover.

"Hey Clover, do you notice anything odd?" She asked her.

"What," Clover started. "The fact that Mandy is being an even _bigger_ jerk than normal?"

"Not that," Sam shook her head. "I'm talking about the fact that I've been looking at Andrew and something is going on with him."

Sam pointed to Andrew blushing in which Clover started to notice.

"Yeah, Andrew's blushing," Clover stated. "So?"

"So?" Sam then made her conclusion to her. "I get the feeling that Andrew has developed a crush on Alex."

"Ooohhh..." Clover figured it out. "You think maybe we should tell them about it?"

"Actually, I think it's best if we keep it a secret from them and have the two of them figure it out for themselves," Sam explained. "Are you with me on this Clover?"

Clover just shrugged her shoulders and just replied with a simple "Sure" before keeping silent about it.

* * *

Andrew was still blushing, and it was very hard not to since Alex was now sitting right next to him. Mandy, decided she should approached them and then she said.

"Maybe I should call you both losers," She then stated. "You'll be Loser #1 and you'll be Loser #2, how's that sound?" She referred to both Andrew and Alex respectively.

More students were now laughing at Andrew except for Alex, who was giving Mandy a cold stare and Sam and Clover weren't laughing either. Andrew's face was really red from blushing as Andrew then felt his heart beat a very fast rate. Andrew then made a conclusion.

 _OH MY GOD! IT'S TRUE!_ Andrew screamed mentally in his mind. _I REALLY DO HAVE A CRUSH ON ALEX!_

Andrew had taken in this realization. As Mandy walked away, Alex decided to get Andrew's attention.

"Don't listen to that jerk Andrew," She said, maintaining a smile as she was speaking to Andrew. "She's just being a bully to harass you."

"Alright..." Andrew said, most of his blush ended up fading.

"Andrew, don't let the way she calls you loser get to you okay?" Alex stated, hoping he'll take her advice.

"Okay..." Andrew said shyly as his face was blushing a very light pink.

"And Andrew, I'll be right nearby if she says something that'll hurt you." Alex was gently rubbing Andrew's back as a way of comforting him.

"T-thank you Alex..." Andrew said, sounding happier that she was comforting him.

"Your very welcome Andrew." She said as the class really did start.

* * *

Throughout the day, Andrew wasn't really nervous now as Alex had given him advice to help him overcome his fears of being bullied and harassed and the advice really was helping Andrew feel more comfortable. Eventually it was now lunchtime and Andrew had decided to be with his three new friends as they happily allowed him to sit with them. A few minutes after the girls had talked about... well... 'girl' stuff, they had noticed Andrew was being quiet as they decided to speak to him.

"So Andrew, are you feeling any better today?" Alex said, who was sitting next to Andrew.

"Yes... I am feeling better today..." Andrew said honestly, bearing a small smile on his face.

"Well that's great to hear Andrew," Sam said, feeling great that Andrew was happy to be with them.

"Thank you girls... for your support throughout today..." Andrew said. "I'm happy that I have you as my friends..."

"We are very happy to be your friends too Andrew." Alex said honestly as her two friends were nodding in agreement. After a few minutes, lunch was over and Andrew went to his next class, knowing that his new friends have the same classes together, and Andrew couldn't feel anymore comfortable, especially with Alex helping him through all this.

* * *

Eventually, school was now over and since it was Friday, Andrew wouldn't have to go to school for the next two days. Andrew seemed a little sad that he won't be seeing his new friends for a couple of days, but he was at least happy that they had helped him through today.

"Well I guess I'll be going now," Andrew said farewell to his new spy friends. "Have a good weekend."

"You have a good weekend too Andrew," Alex waved farewell as her two friends said something similiar along that line. Once Andrew was gone, Sam sounded satisfied.

"Well girls, I think we're doing a great job with helping Andrew." Sam stated.

"Yeah," Clover said. "I'm pretty sure this will get Mandy peeved off and we would have gotten back at her."

"I really enjoy Andrew's company and being there for him." Alex commented.

 _Not to mention the fact that Andrew is so cute and adorable._ Alex kept that comment to herself. The girls then decided to head back home as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Andrew was walking back home, he was still thinking about that crush he has on Alex.

 _Is this crush I have on Alex for real?_ Andrew asked in his mind. _Would Alex be happy to have me as that kind of person?_

While thinking this over, something caught Andrew's attention. In a shop window, Andrew saw three stuffed toys, representing Sam, Clover and Alex respectively. Andrew was shocked at best.

 _Since when did they have stuffed toys of Sam, Clover and Alex?_ Andrew wondered as the stuffed toy Alex caught his attention. He seriously felt the strong urge to start barking and howling like a dog, but his self control kept him from doing that. However, his resistance of getting that toy wasn't strong enough and so Andrew decided to purchase it.

* * *

After coming back out, having have paid for the Alex doll, Andrew was now thinking to himself. He didn't want anyone to find out about his crush on Alex, especially Alex herself. As a result, Andrew stuffed the toy into his backpack as he then made his way for his house.

* * *

Once he made it to his house, Andrew slowly approached the front door and opened it, as Chaosky just noticing that Andrew had entered and greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky said. "Did you have a good day at school today?" Andrew nodded.

"Yes I did..." Andrew stated. "My new friends really were there for me today and they really are my friends."

"Well that's great to hear Andrew and I'm happy to hear that." Chaosky said.

"Well I'm going to my room for a bit," Andrew headed for the stairs. "I'll talk to you later Chaosky."

"Alright, see you later Andrew." Chaosky said, sounding satisfied that Andrew seemed happier than yesterday.

Once Andrew made it to his room, he took out the stuffed toy Alex from his backpack and gave it a satisfied smile. Not wanting to have anyone see it, not even Chaosky, Andrew put the stuffed toy under his blanket as he then made his way to get himself comfortable and decided to watch some TV.

* * *

The day marched on as Andrew had eaten dinner that Chaosky made and Andrew helped with, and they started to get settled in for the night, Andrew had been relaxing. After four hours or so, it was almost 11 o'clock and Andrew decided it was time for him to go to bed. After brushing his teeth, and putting on his PJs, Andrew then decided to go to bed.

"Have a goodnight Chaosky." Andrew called out.

"Goodnight Andrew," Chaosky said. "See you tomorrow."

Andrew then went into his room where he made his way to his bed, and went right underneath his blankets, where his stuffed toy Alex was. Andrew grabbed his stuffed toy and started hugging it, hoping that someday Andrew will be able to hug the real Alex in person. Andrew turned off his light and fell asleep, keeping his grip on his stuffed toy as he was out cold, and waiting for tomorrow to come...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! YES, ANDREW ACTUALLY HAS DEVELOPED A CRUSH ON ALEX! IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I CHOSE ALEX, YOU'LL FIND OUT WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS OR SO! ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, IT'S SATURDAY, BUT SOME TWIST OF EVENTS COME AND GET ANDREW INVOLVED! WHAT KIND OF EVENTS WILL ANDREW BE IN STORE FOR TOMORROW? TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **LIKE BEFORE, REVIEWS AREN'T RECOMMENDED, BUT THEY ARE OPTIONAL IF YOU LIKE TO LEAVE ONE!**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	4. Andrews First Mission

**Okay readers, here is another chapter to this new wonderful story now. Now before I begin, let me just say that after this chapter, Andrew's character will develope some more, making him a little more confident.**

 **Also, to mpowers045, I understand that you were hoping for a SamXAndrew pairing, but there's a reason why I paired Andrew with Alex. The reason will be revealed in the chapter after this one.**

 **Another thing, this chapter might seem a bit more comical than the other chapters, but the reason for that is because the chapter afterwards is gonna be alot more serious than this one.**

 **A heads up, this chapter will contain more references to CatDog than Chapter 2 did. Just letting you know.**

 **So with that being said, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners (Except for Andrew and Chaosky).**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (The next day):**

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and Chaosky, having gotten already 2 hours ago decided to get up and get ready for what is to be a busy day today. Chaosky had decided it was time to get Andrew up since they had stuff to do this morning. Chaosky went upstairs and went right towards Andrew's bedroom as he then knocked at the door, he heard Andrew sleeping on the other side. He slowly opened the door, trying to see if he's still asleep.

"Hey Andrew, it's time to get up and-" He was cut off when he saw that Andrew _was_ sleeping, but he was hugging his Alex doll and was sleeping with it. "What the..."

Chaosky was speechless at the scene he was witnessing. He heard Andrew speaking in his sleep. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but Chaosky was sure that it had something to do with one of his new friends.

"Oooo... Alex..." Andrew moaned lightly while he was still sleeping. Andrew then felt his door being opened and slowly started waking up. "What in the..."

Andrew jumped awake as he saw Chaosky right there, speechless and unsure what to say.

"C-C-Chaosky..." Andrew stuttered.

"Andrew... I..." Chaosky tried to say.

"Look... Chaosky... I can explain..." Andrew seemed nervous.

"No need to explain Andrew," Chaosky said, shaking his head. "I understand what's going on, and let me say that I am impressed."

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen agai-wait, your impressed?"

"Mhmm." Chaosky nodded.

"Why are you impressed?" Andrew seemed skeptical.

"I am happy that you have finally found someone that you can look up to and that you have finally decided to have someone close to you," Chaosky explained. "I'm proud of you Andrew."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem Andrew," Chaosky, not wanting to get off topic, then remembered. "Anyway, I was wanting to wake you up because it's Saturday morning, and you know what that means?"

"It's chore day isn't it?" Andrew took a guess.

"Exactly," Chaosky nodded. "Now come on, let's go."

"Right behind you Chaosky." Andrew got up and got ready for the day.

* * *

After getting up, eating breakfast, showering and all that stuff, they then decided to do the following; vacuuming, dusting, sweeping, cleaning the dishes, doing the laundry, taking out the garbage, all that fun stuff. Eventually, after four hours of chores, only the household chores were done.

"Well, I guess we are in need of food, and you know what that means?" Chaosky asked.

"We're going to the local grocery store in this place right?" Andrew guessed.

"That's right." Chaosky said as Andrew and Chaosky were just about ready to leave the house and go grocery shopping. Chaosky had taken a bike which he is able to ride and his feet can reach the pedals. Andrew was in the passenger cart attached to the side of the bike, and tided up to the back of the bike was a huge wagon meant for the groceries. A few minutes later, they made it to the store. Chaosky tied the bike up with a lock chain so no one could steal it as he got off and went into the store, with Andrew following him.

* * *

While in the store, they went and got beverages, vegetables, fruit, bread, eggs, cheese, condiments, snacks, milk, dairy products, pasta, pasta sauce and so much more. Chaosky was capable of pushing a big carriage, but Andrew decided to push it to save him the trouble. Andrew was humming the CatDog theme song when eventually, they made it to the meat section. They grabbed meat from ham, chicken, beef, sausage, bologna, etc. Unfortunately, once the two passed by a deli chute, something was happening. The chute glew a bright white color and was starting to suck in Andrew. Andrew took notice of this and was now screaming. Chaosky saw Andrew being sucked in.

"ChaoskyIguessIhavetogonowI'lltalktoyoulaterbye!" Andrew said all in one quick breath when he lost his grip on the carriage and was sucked into the deli chute. Luckily, Chaosky was able to understand what Andrew had just said as he then responded.

"Okay, I'll see you later then Andrew," Chaosky then decided to take hold of the carriage and decided to continue shopping alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was going through the chute screaming, until he recognized this from somewhere.

 _Is this WOOHP's doing?_ Andrew asked himself as he went through the chute for a couple of minutes before coming out.

* * *

Once Andrew came out of the chute, he knew exactly where he was. He was in fact, located in the WOOHP's HQ where he was sent last time.

"I should of guessed," Andrew knew it all along.

"Ah, I see you made it alright," The voice belonging to Jerry called out as he came into the room and saw Andrew.

"Mr. Jerry," Andrew knew he was the one who brought him here.

"That's right," Jerry said as a response. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"Nah, I was just... grocery shopping." Andrew stated.

"I see," Jerry commented.

"So why did you bring me here this time?" Andrew dared to ask.

"I have something to tell you along with my three trained spies," He said as a response. "And they should be arriving right about now."

The moment he said that, Andrew had heard three feminine screams coming from the chute. Andrew's heart was pounding in excitement and anticipation. In a matter of seconds, the first girl coming out of the chute was revealed to be Sam.

"Sam?!" Andrew seemed happy to see her.

"Andrew?" Sam was confused as to why Andrew was here as she got up, though she was happy to see him. The second girl coming from the chute was Clover.

"Clover!?" Andrew was surprised.

"Andrew?" Clover got up and was surprised to see Andrew just like Sam was. One last girl was coming from the chute.

 _I think that must be..._ Andrew was seeming really excited to see the last girl he knew would be here. The last girl to have come out of the chute was Alex. Andrew looked thrilled to see her.

"Alex!" Andrew seemed excited as Alex noticed Andrew.

"Andrew!" Alex gasped and unlike Sam and Clover, she didn't care why Andrew was here. She was just happy to see him. Alex then gave Andrew a hug, which was what Andrew was hoping for.

"I'm so happy to see you," Andrew said.

"I'm happy to see you too Andrew." Alex said honestly, continuing with the hug.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your reunion," Jerry got their attention. "But I would like to get down to business with you four."

"Wait a minute Jer," Sam started. "Why is Andrew here?"

"Ah, Andrew's here," Jerry started. "Because he's going to be joining you three on this mission."

"What?" Sam and Clover asked in confusion.

"Really?" Andrew wondered, hoping he'd be able to prove himself to be useful, not to mention being with Alex.

"Yes, really," Jerry said.

"Jer, are you sure it's a good idea to bring Andrew along with us?" Sam asked. "Don't you think that'll be a problem?"

"Nonsense," Jerry stated. "I can tell that that young gentleman has a lot of potential in him. Besides, I get the feeling that he's been growing attached to you girls."

"If you say so." Sam stated.

"Wait, what is our mission anyway?" Andrew had to ask, Alex letting him go as Andrew approached the desk.

"I'm glad you've ask me that Andrew," Jerry decided to get on with the show. "I have the mission right here."

He selected an important folder on the monitor screen as he then explained.

"Your mission, will be to go to this place in San Diego. This happens to be the Science Facility Headquarters, where they do crazy experiments on animals," Jerry was explaining. "Your mission will be to infiltrate this place and retrieve the important blueprint documents which are made as a way to make hybrids of animals and in doing so, will causing these poor animals to become abused and be attach to the same body as a two headed creature. We cannot have that happen."

"What are you talking about?" Clover had no idea what he was saying.

"Perhaps an example picture could help you understand it better," Jerry sighed as he then took a random cat and a random dog and he combined them into a two headed creature; the cat's head was on one end, and the dog's head was on the other end. The girls tried to comprehend this picture. Andrew however, was able to understand just from the looks of it.

"Ohhh... You mean like CatDog right?" Andrew stated.

"Yes," Jerry nodded. "How did you know this?"

"There... was a cartoon that revolved on that particular creature..." Andrew admitted nervously. The girls were surprised that Andrew knew something like that, as Sam then asked him.

"Wait, your talking about the 'CatDog' cartoon from Nickelodeon, are you?"

"The very same cartoon." Andrew nodded and they were surprised that he knew of such a cartoon. Alex approached Andrew as she said.

"I remember that show Andrew." She was smiling, which made Andrew blush a light pink.

"You know, how does CatDog go to the bathroom anyway?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask," Andrew said.

"Eewww..." Clover sounded grossed out. "What if the..."

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Andrew stopped her immediately. "I can't stand to hear that as I'll end up getting sick..."

"I agree Andrew," Alex agreed not wanting to hear how disgusting it is, so she changed the subject. "So Jerry, what's our gadgets for this time."

"I'm glad you asked." Jerry showed the girls there gadgets for this mission. Andrew was thinking about how exciting his mission was going to be. After Jerry finished his explanation, he turned his attention towards Andrew.

"And Andrew, you'll be getting a jumpsuit just like the girls." He then shown him a jumpsuit that was colored blue, not like the one Brittany wore, it was the dark blue (like Sonic the Hedgehog blue). Andrew then put in on and in a few moments, he was in his jumpsuit, and he felt comfortable wearing it. Andrew noticed that his buckle was shaped like a star.

"Hey Mr. Jerry," Andrew started to ask. "Why is my buckle shaped like a star."

"Would you rather have it shaped like a heart?" He asked.

"Good point," Andrew let out a nervous chuckle for a couple of moments then stopped.

"Anyway, your gadgets are all in this bag Andrew." Jerry dumped out the bag and Andrew saw that all of the gadgets in there looked identical to the gadgets that Robin uses (Robin from the original Teen Titans).

 _Might as well start calling me the Boy Wonder now._ Andrew thought to himself as he picked up his bag and put the gadgets into it. He even saw that he had a bo staff. That was put into the bag as well.

"Any other questions?" He asked them. They all shook their heads. "Very well, good luck."

A chute sucked up the four of them as they all were being sent to San Diego for their mission.

* * *

 **IN SAN DIEGO (ABOVE THE SCIENCE FACILITY HQ):**

The four spies were riding in a helicopter right above their destination. Sam was piloting the copter, Clover was in the front seat next to Sam, and Andrew and Alex were sitting in the back seat.

"We're here," Sam proclaimed as she pointed to the building below them. Andrew took a peek and noticed how high up they were. Andrew then let out a nervous gulp. Alex noticed Andrew's fear and then told him.

"We'll be okay Andrew." Andrew looked at her and gave her a resurrected smile.

"I know."

Sam then lowered the helicopter in the back of the building as they all got out and were now face to face with the building they are suppose to infiltrate. As they slowly approached the front entrance, Sam got out her see through walls goggles and put them on. Once at the front door, she activated them and saw that it was clear and there were no guards present.

"The coast is clear," Sam exclaimed. "Let's go."

She slowly opened the front door, as they all went in. There was absolutely no one here. It was a wasteland.

"Let's stick together alright?" Sam stated. The other three nodded in agreement as they trekked through the place, with Andrew in the far back right behind Alex, unaware that there was actually a camera watching them.

* * *

In the main HQ room, some fat man was sleeping on the job, not knowing that intruders just infiltrated the building. He was sleeping when suddenly, some really loud sirens went off causing him to jump awake and was looking at the screen.

"What what WHAT!?" The man saw the four spies invading the place. "Grrrr... Intruders! Those no good spies, I'll show them!"

The man grabbed a microphone and shouted into it.

"SLINGOR! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A gerbil that was mutated so he could walk on his hind legs and be able to speak human came out of his home, wearing overalls, looking like a certain blue 'rat' from another cartoon.

"What is it doc," Slingor asked, speaking with a strong Brooklyn accent.

"Get rid of these intruders post haste!" The man shouted.

"What are you nuts," Slingor spat. "You can do something about it you slob."

"Why you little-"

"You little what? Your not able to find a good associate to do your duties. Heh heh." Slingor snorted.

"OH FORGET YOU, YOU RAT!" The man screamed. "Get outta here!"

"Fine, sheesh louis," Slingor said. "And I'm a gerbil not a rat."

Slingor left as the man then grabbed the microphone and called three tough looking bullies.

"SQUEAKERS! I NEED YOU AT ONCE!" The man shouted, about to put Plan B into action.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four spies were still infiltrating the place, unaware that they are about to encounter some fighters.

"You know... it's strange," Sam said.

"The fact that this place looks like a waste dump?" Clover took a guess.

"That and the fact that all the other missions we've been on had us trying to avoid some guards that could catch us." Sam explained.

"Maybe they're trying to toy with us..." Andrew said nervously.

"I think you may be right Andrew," Alex agreed.

A few minutes after walking they heard some footsteps that weren't theirs. They then heard laughter coming from nowhere.

"Who's there!?" Sam was on guard. Andrew however seemed nervous.

"I'm a little scared..." Andrew whispered softly. Alex who was in front of him heard him whispering and assured him that they'll be okay. They then heard a voice out of nowhere.

"Well well well, we have been expecting you spies. We've been sent to stop you from proceeding."

"Who are you," Sam demanded. "Show yourself!"

Three figures appeared and emerging from the shadows was two males and one female, one of the males was fat and chubby, the other male was tall and skinny. The female was short but tough. Andrew noticed something about them.

"This seems a bit _too_ familiar," Andrew commented out loud.

"You darn right it is," The fat one said in a Brooklyn accent. "We are the Squeakers; the Squeaker Gang. I'm Sniff!"

"I'm Screech!" The female named Screech shouted.

"And uhhh... my name is...umm... Dope... Yeah that's it," The tall male named Dope said stupidly.

Andrew had the strong urge to laugh right now. These three reminded him of the Greaser Dogs, and they were sent to stop the four spies. Andrew had a grin on his face.

"You best wipe that grin off your face," Sniff said. "Because it's time for us to pound you!"

"Uhh... girls..." Andrew turned to his friends. "A little help here..."

"Andrew needs us, let's go!" Alex went into action.

"Right," Sam said as she and Clover went into action.

Andrew then prepared for battle too. The four spies did some wonderful fighting (due to time constraints, it won't be shown here). Andrew, while fighting against Sniff, was using the same fighting tactics that Robin uses. Andrew even had his bo staff ready and hit Sniff out cold. Sam and Clover already taken out Screech, and Alex was taking on Dope.

"Duuhhh... uhhh... I think I'm suppose to attack you now..." Dope stupidly revealed.

Before Dope attacked Alex, Andrew tossed one of those boomerang thingamahoozies and knocked him out cold.

"Thanks Andrew." Alex said.

"Don't mention it," Andrew then used that string launcher and tied up the Squeakers and they have been defeated. Sam decided to see if they were close to the HQ main room, while Alex and Clover were actually surprised with how Andrew was able to fight.

"Wow Andrew, that was excellent fighting," Alex commented. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Uhhh... I had been given lessons..." Andrew was blushing a light pink.

"Andrew, why don't you fight like that when confronting bullies like Mandy?" Clover asked.

Andrew then frowned as he then said.

"Because... I... I don't want to hurt people just for vengeance or pleasure... I am not capable of hurting other innocent people for enjoyment... I just can't..." Andrew admitted.

It was this moment where some of Andrew's large amounts of kindness was starting to show and that he was a really sweet and innocent person. Alex understood this and comforted him once again.

"It's okay Andrew, you don't have to fight innocent people." She gave him a resurrecting smile. Andrew smiled in return and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you Alex," Andrew said, with Alex saying 'you're welcome' as a result. A moment later, Sam gave them the signal by calling out.

"Guys! The HQ Main Room is this way! Let's go!"

The other three went after her, leaving the Squeakers tied up. The man from before saw Andrew and the girls pumble the Squeakers and was surprised.

"Leaping Lumbago," He shook his head in disappointment. "Those spies are a bigger force than I imagine. No matter!"

The man got out the blue print documents that the spies are looking for.

"Those spies will never be able to take these blue prints away!" The man cackled.

The four spies were close to the room by now, they could just feel it. The man continued ranting to himself.

"Once I take control of all animals, especially the cats and dogs, there will be nothing in my way to stop me from putting animals through abuse and I will show them all!" The man cackled loudly.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Andrew's voice was heard on the other side.

"What?" The man then saw Andrew kicked the door open, the three girls right behind him as they were face to face with the mad man running the joint.

"You fools manage to defeat the Squeakers, but you are all in the presence of Stinky Bossman!" The man known as Stinky Bossman stated.

 _YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ Andrew laughed mentally. _First we fight three bullies that are just like the Greasers, and now we're dealing with you, person that looks like Rancid Rabbit._

Andrew then let out a snicker as the man made a go for them.

"Clover and I can keep this guy occupied," Sam stated. "Andrew, you and Alex go for the blueprints!"

"Okay," Andrew said, as Alex was right behind him. While Sam and Clover were giving Stinky Bossman a smack down, Andrew saw the blueprints open and saw the plan to make every cat conjoined with every dog there was.

 _Interesting..._ Andrew thought to himself. _There's no doubt that this man is a big sadist._

"You got the blueprints Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah," Andrew picked them up and showed them to her.

"Good, cause I think Sam and Clover took out that man," Alex pointed out.

Stinky Bossman was out cold and was tied up with the Squeakers and they were eventually taken away by police.

"Shall we go back to WOOHP HQ?" Andrew suggested, after having a very busy but fun day.

The girls nodded in agreement as they went back to the helicopter, holding the blueprints as they went back to the WOOHP HQ.

* * *

After giving Jerry the blueprints he was asking for, he figured that now they were done for the day and they can be sent back home. Andrew had fun today, being with his friends, so he was gonna miss them until Monday.

"Bye Alex," Andrew was hugging Alex one more time before he left. "I hope to see you soon."

"I hope to see you soon too Andrew," Alex returned the hug as the gadgets and jumpsuits were returned to Jerry. After seperating from Alex, Andrew waved farewell to his friends before being sucked up by that chute, the girls waving farewell to him too before they were sent back to their homes.

* * *

Back at Andrew's house, Chaosky had finished shopping hours ago. He didn't seem mad that Andrew didn't help with the grocery, cause he felt he had important business to attend to. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. Before another thought came to him, Andrew appeared from the ceiling and fell down onto the floor, getting up and looking at Chaosky.

"So... It looks like you had fun today didn't you?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew admitted. "Yes I did,"

Andrew saw that it was dark outside now and it was now 8:30 pm. Andrew had been out all day.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Chaosky suggested.

"Yeah sure," Andrew agreed.

Andrew and Chaosky decided to watch some TV before they turned in for the night...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THE CATDOG CARTOON IF YOU MUST KNOW! IN FACT, THE VILLAINS AND THE GERBIL ACTED LIKE PARODIES OF THE CHARACTERS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, WE SKIP OVER SUNDAY SINCE IT'S NOT AN IMPORTANT DAY, AND WE GET TO SEE MOST OF THE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS BEING ANSWERED, LIKE WHY I PAIRED ANDREW UP WITH ALEX AND ALL THAT STUFF. PLUS THERE WILL BE A HUGE DEVELOPMENT IN THE RELATIONSHIP WITH ANDREW AND ALEX! UNTIL THEN, STAY TUNED READERS!**

 **NO REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED, BUT THEY ARE ALLOWED FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Alright readers, here is the next chapter for this story that I am doing. Now this chapter might be long, because this is where the development of Andrew's character will be taken and the relationship between Andrew and Alex will strenghten in this chapter too. It will also answer the questions as to why I paired Andrew with Alex and other stuff.**

 **Aside from that, I don't have anything else to say, so I'll just start this story now. Enjoy Readers.**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, I own none of the characters and they belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (Monday):**

After a nice and relaxing Sunday alone with Chaosky, Andrew was glad to be back to school on a Monday. Andrew's routine hasn't changed that much. He has been starting to get more comfortable, especially with his friends and how they have been helping him through all this. The day passed on and eventually, the school day was over and Andrew was surprised that Mandy hasn't harassed him all day, not that he'd allow it anyway. Andrew has taken all the advice Alex gave him and no longer seemed afraid. While walking down the hallway, Andrew unfortunately caught sight of Mandy, who noticed Andrew and decided to bully him some more. Andrew was not gonna put up with it this time.

"Well well, if it isn't the loser from another city," She spat at him. "You scared or what?"

"Can it Mandy," Andrew warned her. "I am no longer letting your insults get to me."

Mandy was surprised but wasn't giving up.

"Oooo, looks like the baby finally came out of his shell," Mandy insulted.

"Silence!" Andrew sneered, catching the attention of some people. Eventually a crowd was starting to form.

"Why? Where are your little loser friends," Mandy snickered.

"They are NOT losers Mandy," Andrew scolded. "They are my best friends!"

The crowd was actually getting shocked by how Andrew was chewing out Mandy. Alex was listening to the argument, and she was so happy that Andrew wasn't scared anymore. Another thought came to her mind.

 _I wish he could have been there for me when Mandy was bullying me..._ Alex was starting to develop stronger feelings for Andrew. Wanting to be back in a minute, she went to get Sam and Clover to show them just how Andrew's holding up against Mandy.

Andrew was stilling standing his ground against Mandy.

"Well you are such a huge jerk sometimes, I can't stand it," Andrew said.

"Yeah well you know what," Mandy tried to counter. "I think your nothing more but a big DITZ!"

"Well at least I _have_ a brain and I happen to be smarter, making me a Genius Ditz." Andrew countered.

The crowd was getting more and more hyped, seeing that maybe Andrew wasn't really a loser like they thought he was.

"Why you little..." Mandy growled.

"You little what, you can't even find your own vocabularies?" Andrew spat.

Andrew was feeling it now. He was feeling more and more confident, as the crowd was no longer thinking Andrew was a loser. Mandy as desperate as she is, wasn't about to give up just yet.

"You know your far more of a smart mouth than I thought." Mandy spat angrily.

"I take that as a compliment." Andrew snickered.

"What, did you get that attitude from your parents or something?" Mandy asked daringly.

At that moment, Andrew was starting to loosen up, at the fact that she mentioned his deceased parents.

"Hey wait, where are your parents anyway loser?" Mandy asked him again.

Andrew's confidence was quickly starting to drain, and Andrew's heart was definitely not ready for this next insult Mandy had up her sleeves.

"Oh wait let me guess," Mandy then said loud enough for everyone in the crowd to hear her. "You're a loser that DOESN'T HAVE PARENTS!"

The crowd gasped loudly in shock as a response. Andrew's confidence was drained completely, as he had a shocked look on his face. Andrew then felt like a knife just stabbed him in the heart. As a result, Andrew's eyes started to water up as he then started to run out of the building away from everyone as Mandy and her two associates were the only ones laughing. The crowd didn't laugh at Andrew but Andrew was too heartbroken to care.

Alex, with Sam and Clover saw Andrew zip past them, tears falling from his cheeks as he made a dash for his home. Alex was wondering what happened to him.

"What... what just happened with Andrew?" Sam asked confused.

"Well whatever happened," Clover deduced it had something to do with Mandy. "Mandy must have done something or said something to him."

They noticed how the crowd looked in shock at Mandy for her cruel comment, believing she had gone _too_ far this time. Calling someone a loser is bad enough, especially when you don't know their potential, but when you say that someone has no parents, then that's crossing the line. The crowd left not looking at Mandy.

"Girls we have to go after Andrew," Alex was now worried about Andrew.

"Yeah but how will we find him?" Clover asked.

"Luckily, I have his address recorded in my notepad." Sam showed them the address.

"Where did you get his address?" Clover asked her.

"I got it when Jerry gave it to me so we can find him if an emergency comes up." She explained.

"Well that's good then," Alex said. "Let's go to Andrew's house."

"Right," Sam said as she and her two friends made their way to Andrew's house.

* * *

Eventually the girls made it to Andrew's house.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Clover sounded skeptical.

"This is the right address, so it has to be." Sam explained.

"Well we should just go and knock on the door to find out," Alex suggested as the other two nodded their heads. The three girls approached the door.

* * *

Chaosky who was inside was just watching TV out in the living room, worried about Andrew, when suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be," Chaosky wondered as he got up and approached the door, and opened it as the three spy girls were there.

"Yes, can I help-" Chaosky stopped short as he noticed who they were. "Hang on a second. You're the spy girls, Sam, Clover and Alex. The ones Andrew told me about."

The girls were speechless at the sight of Chaosky as Chaosky caught note of this.

"Oh I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself," Chaosky greeted. "I'm Chaosky, and I happen to be Andrew's caregiver. Please to meet you."

The girls started to collect themselves as Alex said.

"Please to meet you too Chaosky."

"Hey, Chaosky wasn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" Chaosky wondered.

"Have you seen Andrew at all?" Sam asked him.

"He's upstairs in his room," Chaosky explained. "He's depressed and he's been crying."

"Why?" Clover asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with what this Mandy bully said to him." Chaosky explained.

"But he wasn't scared when he was chewing her out from being called loser." Alex explained.

"I don't think that's it," Chaosky stated. "I think it has something to do with something deeper. I think Mandy said something about his parents."

"Oh no," Alex sounded concerned.

"What should we do," Clover asked.

"Well I think that having all four of us up there with him will make him feel uncomfortable," Chaosky said. "I think only one of us should go up there."

"Who should that be?" Clover wondered.

"I was thinking that the person who should comfort him should know just how it feels to be bullied and harassed like he was," Sam explained as they looked at Alex.

"Your saying I should do it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah Alex, you happen to know what it's like to be bullied," Sam explained. "You should be able to get it to him."

"Besides, Andrew's practically grown attached to you Alex. He'll feel better if you comfort him." Clover pointed out.

 _That and the fact that Andrew has a crush on you._ Chaosky kept that comment to himself.

"Okay, I'll go and comfort him," Alex said, who wanted to comfort him anyway since she cares about him. "Uh where is his room?"

"It's upstairs, at the end of the hall with a sign that says 'Andrew's Room' on the door." Chaosky pointed to the stairs.

"Okay, thanks," Alex approached the stairs and started to go up and head for Andrew's room while Chaosky kept Sam and Clover company.

* * *

Andrew has been up in his room since he got home. After 30 minutes of crying, Andrew's eyes were dried up, no longer able to sob. Andrew thought he heard someone downstairs with Chaosky, but he didn't care at the moment. Andrew was hurt from what Mandy had said to him. Andrew was holding a picture frame, and the photo in it was him as a 5 year old with his deceased parents. Being the last picture Andrew ever took with them, Andrew felt devastated from what he had to go through after Mandy's insult. Andrew seriously did need someone to comfort him, someone who would care about him no matter what. Andrew's eyes were starting to water again as he looked at the picture of his parents. Andrew thought he heard footsteps outside his room coming up the stairs, but he chose to ignore it for the moment. Andrew was about to cry some more when suddenly, someone knocked at his door.

"Who is it?" Andrew called out, in a depressed voice, placing his picture on his desk.

"Andrew?" The voice belonging to Alex called out. "Andrew it's me, Alex! Can I please come in?!"

Andrew really needed the company so he decided it was for the best.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Andrew said weakly. Alex opened the door as she saw Andrew on his bed, his eyes dried up from crying so much. Alex then asked him softly.

"Andrew... you okay...?"

Andrew was whimpering lightly, so Alex felt it was best to approach him.

"I'm... not alright..." Andrew stuttered.

"Andrew, what happened back there?" Alex asked him. "Why did you run off like that?"

Andrew gulped as he then explained.

"Mandy had said something to me that was hurtful..."

"But Andrew, you didn't seem scared when she was calling you a loser when I heard you two." Alex sat on his bed next to him.

"It's not _that_ that upset me," Andrew shook his head. "She said something far worse..."

"What did she say?"

"She said... she... she said that I don't have parents..." Andrew choked, feeling hurt just from bringing it up.

Alex gasped shockingly, as she felt bad for him.

"Andrew..." She wanted to know something but Andrew then said.

"I... I really don't have parents..." Andrew said. "Not anymore..."

Tears were coming out of his eyes as Alex looked worried.

"What happened to them...?"

Andrew was now crying again, as Alex then placed her arm around him.

"It's okay Andrew," Alex comforted him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable with it."

"No no no," Andrew shook his head. "I think it's time that I finally get this off my chest, and you have been SO nice to me and have been there for me when I needed it, I can trust you..."

"Okay Andrew," Alex decided to let him explain.

"Alex, I did have parents back when I was a little kid. Before they died, I was always happy and full of life, I always did a lot of fun stuff with my parents growing up, seeing as they were so important to me. I was at my happiest when I was a toddler, having parents that I could look up to and not be afraid to go to them when I need something extremely important. I could trust them with my life, and my life was at its greatest."

Alex was surprised to hear that about Andrew as he continued.

"But then... one day... the tragedy occurred..." Andrew was feeling sad. "I was only five, and my parents were taking me out on a trip somewhere, and I was excited, but then... then we had gotten into a horrible car crash, which was a tragic accident. I happened to have survived from that car crash, but sadly... My parents didn't..." Andrew's voice was starting to crack. "My parents have died from such a tragic accident. After that day, my life changed forever. I've been depressed for months on end, and what made it worse was that as I started school, I was now being bullied and harassed due to my change in personality. I was miserable. I had no parents and no one would take me in so I had to come up with someone, and that's how Chaosky came into existence... Even then, I was still the main target for bullying, and eventually when I started high school, Chaosky decided that we move out and move into Beverly Hills so that's why I'm here now..."

Alex was shocked about Andrew's past as Andrew then finished his explanation.

"That's why I got upset when Mandy told me that I don't have parents." Andrew still had tears dripping down his face. He expected Alex to leave after hearing that since it was too sad. Andrew heard a sniffle that wasn't his, and to his surprise, he saw that Alex had tears in her eyes. She never could imagine going through so much.

"Oh Andrew..." She said, wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through..."

She then felt the need to hug him, which she did, as Andrew returned the hug. He was happy that she was here at the moment.

"Alex, you are the sweetest person I've met," Andrew said honestly. "But I don't think you understand what it feels like to be bullied all throughout one's life."

Andrew expected her to break out of her hug, but she didn't. Instead what she said next surprised Andrew.

"Actually Andrew, I do know what it's like to be bullied throughout one's life." She explained.

Andrew was shocked.

"Y-you do...?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, to tell you the truth Andrew, I was also bullied a lot when I was a little kid..." Alex said.

"Really? How were you bullied?" Andrew dared to ask.

"It goes back to when I was a little kid. My parents who are still alive have given birth to me, and as I started to go to school, people were wondering what race I was, thinking I was African American or Asian, or Hispanic, or some other race. To tell you the truth, I have ancestry of both European and Hispanic descendants. Nobody knew that or even wanted to believe that about me, and most of the kids bullied me because of that, calling me stupid, fat, ugly, and nerdy. I felt horrible. Mandy happened to be one of those girls that called me fat and ugly to begin with."

Andrew was shocked as she continued.

"As time passed, I met Clover and eventually met Sam, and I was convinced by them not to let Mandy crush my spirit from the inside out, and that's what I've done. I have got less upset from when she called me fat and ugly, but I still get hurt because it's too painful." Alex was sounding sad. "And when I first met you the first day you started at Beverly Hills High School, I was worried because you were going through the same phase I went through and you have been feeling depressed, so that's why I wanted to comfort you because I know how it feels to be bullied..."

Once Alex finished, her eyes were watered up, as she had to retell her past with Andrew, even though she knew it was the right thing for her to do, but it was still painful. A tear dripped down her eye but was surprised when she saw that Andrew wiped it away for her.

"Alex, I'm sorry you went through all that," Andrew apologized before giving a comment. "You are not fat and ugly at all."

"I'm not?" She started to brighten up again.

"No, your beautiful, your gorgeous, and you are even cute at times," Andrew said as he was now blushing again. "Your one of the nicest girls I've ever met."

It was that moment where Alex was now hugging Andrew that they both collapsed on Andrew's bed and were lying in an awkward position. Andrew looked into Alex's eyes and noticed just how beautiful they really were.

"Alex," Andrew started, blushing a bright red. "You have really beautiful eyes."

"So do you Andrew, I really love your green eyes." Alex commented, starting to blush a little. At that moment, Alex was now lying on Andrew's bed right next to Andrew as they were happy to be with each other. Alex having noticed just how handsome Andrew really is and just how attractive he is to her and she really wanted Andrew to be hers, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm afraid," Alex said.

"What are you afraid of?" Andrew asked.

"That Mandy might call me fat and ugly again and it'll hurt me like it always has," Alex stated as Andrew then said.

"Hey, I'll be there for you if she does call you fat and ugly and I'll stick up for you." Andrew promised, bearing a smile on his face.

"Thanks Andrew," She smiled back. "And I'll be there for you if she starts insulting you about your parents."

"Thanks." Andrew sounded happier. The two of them made an impenetrable team. Nothing could break them when they were together. Andrew felt much better thanks to Alex.

"Hey Alex," Andrew started to say. "I want to show you something."

Andrew got off his bed as Alex was now sitting up as Andrew grabbed that photo he was looking at earlier, and he wanted to show it to Alex. Alex then took a look at the photo and then asked.

"What is it?"

"That happens to be me and my parents. Back when I was only 5 years old."

Alex then looked at the photo and saw just how cute Andrew was as a child.

"Andrew, you look so cute as a little child." Alex said, causing Andrew to blush.

"Thanks."

Alex then saw how beautiful his mom was, she had long brown hair and she had Andrew's eyes.

"Your mom looks really beautiful."

"I know," Andrew said honestly as Alex then saw his dad, who looked almost like the present day Andrew, except his eyes were golden yellow instead of green.

"This is a nice photo Andrew," Alex commented.

"Yeah I know," Andrew stated. "You know I believe I happen to be related to the European descendants myself."

"I see."

"And that happens to be the last photo I ever had taken with my parents," Andrew admitted. "I've kept it after all these years because I wanted to cherish every moment of it."

"That's a good idea Andrew."

It was then Alex gazed into Andrew's eyes and was mesmerized by his appearance. She really wanted to have him as her man, but was too nervous to tell him, because she didn't think he'd feel the same way towards her.

 _God, he's so handsome and sexy._ Alex thought to herself, blushing a bright red color. Andrew was feeling the same way towards Alex, and she didn't know that yet.

 _Man, she is so beautiful and sexy._ Andrew was blushing a bright red color. Alex had to ask Andrew one question just to be sure.

"Hey Andrew,"

"Yes Alex?"

"How old are you?"

Andrew thought about it for a moment and then answered.

"I'm 16 currently. How old are you?"

"15." Alex said honestly, blushing a light pink now. Andrew felt the strong urge to just hug her so he did, and she returned the hug as a result. They were happy that they were with each other.

"Alex," Andrew started to say. "I'm so glad I have you. You're the sweetest lady I ever met."

"I'm happy that I have you too," Alex admitted, their faces close to one another. "You're the sweetest man I ever met."

They blushed wildly for a couple of minutes then Alex asked.

"What should we do now?"

"I guess maybe we should go back downstairs to the other to let them know we're okay." Andrew offered.

"Great idea Andrew," She agreed with him. "Let's go."

And so Andrew with Alex decided to head back downstairs, unaware of the fact that they're holding hands, but that wasn't a problem. Andrew finally found someone who knows what it feels like to be bullied throughout one's life. He was no longer alone at this point...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **AWWWWWW... LOOKS LIKE ANDREW FINALLY FOUND HIS PERFECT MATCH! DESPITE SOME OF THE FLUFFINESS HERE, THEY'RE NOT AN OFFICIAL COUPLE YET, AND THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET EITHER... THERE'S STILL A WAYS TO GO BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! ALSO, I HAD WANTED TO PAIR ALEX WITH A MAN WHO HAS EXPERIENCED SIMILAR PAINS WITH BULLYING AND SUCH, SO THAT'S WHY I PAIRED THEM TOGETHER! ANY OTHER QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED ANOTHER TIME!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, ANDREW WILL CONFRONT MANDY AGAIN, BUT HE'S NOT ALONE THIS TIME! AND THERE WILL BE MORE SURPRISES FEATURED IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER! WHAT WILL THEY BE? TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

 **OF COURSE YOU CAN REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT, BUT THEY AREN'T REALLY NECESSARY!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	6. Hangout

**Okay readers, here is the next chapter some of you might be hoping for. This one will show just how close Andrew and Alex have gotten and some other stuff will be shown. Now I think you are all wondering, yes Andrew and Alex will become an official couple by the end of the story, and I'm thinking that they should finally kiss when the story is on its second to last chapter, the end of said chapter.**

 **Anyway, no need to keep my rant holding you guys from reading this next chapter. Enjoy this chapter everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my only owned characters. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (THE SAME DAY AS PREVIOUS CHAPTER):**

In Andrew's house, Chaosky was discussing with Sam on what kind of species he is (which Sam asked him) and explaining that he has no idea what species he is and that he was only made by Andrew to be his caretaker. Clover, having nothing else to do, ended up listening to their conversation, when suddenly, the three heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They looked and saw that Andrew with Alex were coming downstairs, and they noticed how Andrew felt much better by the look on his face. Chaosky was happy that Andrew felt better and the other two girls knew Alex could do it.

"Well, looks like someone is feeling much better now huh?" Chaosky commented, referring to Andrew.

"I sure am Chaosky," Andrew was smiling and he no longer seemed upset. "I just needed some comforting that's all."

Andrew looked at Alex, showing them what he was referring to.

"So what did you two tell each other?" Chaosky wondered.

"Yeah, what happened that made you so upset Andrew?" Sam asked too.

"Should I tell them Andrew, or do you wanna tell them?" Alex asked.

"I say we both explain it to them." Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew."

The two of them then told the other three everything that they talked about from the previous chapter, such as what made Andrew so upset and such. After the two of them finished their conversation, the other three had expressions that showed how upset they were.

"Mandy actually said to Andrew that he has no parents, and it was insulting because his parents died," Sam concluded. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"I should of known it had something to do with his parents!" Chaosky exclaimed.

If one were to look at Clover, one could tell that she was furious, to the point where she was steaming.

"Mandy is not gonna get away with this," Clover said angrily.

"Don't worry," Andrew commented. "She isn't, and I'm gonna make sure she doesn't either."

"And I'll be there by your side too Andrew." Alex said, making Andrew blush a light pink.

"I suggest that you two give her a piece of my mind for me," Chaosky offered.

"Don't worry Chaosky, I'll make sure of it." Andrew commented.

"You know Chaosky, you are pretty cute for a caretaker," Sam said.

"I'm flattered really," Chaosky stated. "Thanks."

Andrew looked at the clock. Noticing how dark it was outside, he saw it was almost 9:00 at night. That talk he had with Alex sure did take up some time that he really needed.

"It's almost 9:00," Andrew exclaimed, which got the girls' attention.

"Yeah I think should be going now," Sam stated. "Nice to meet you Chaosky."

"Thanks, and you girls are more than welcome to come by here anytime you like," Chaosky offered.

"That would be wonderful," Sam said.

"See you girls," Andrew said.

"Have a goodnight Andrew," Alex said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex," Andrew said, blushing a light pink.

"See you Andrew, good night." Alex said one last time as the other two said something similar to Andrew too before they left. Once they were gone, Chaosky then turned to face Andrew.

"So want to eat something, then turn in for the evening?" Chaosky offered.

"Sure."

Andrew and Chaosky looked for whatever leftovers there were from the other night and ate that, before they decided to turn in for the night. After they got ready for bed, they said goodnight to each other as Andrew was now in his bed, about to go to sleep. Letting out a happy sigh, Andrew fell asleep happily, knowing that he has Alex to support him...

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (The next day)...**

After Andrew got ready for the day, he went to school again, not sure what to expect to happen today. He tried to make sure Mandy wasn't around, and she wasn't. He let out a sigh of relief as he went on with his day. Nothing changed much, Andrew was usually with the spy girls whenever he was able to, and he was happy about it. Eventually, after completing all his classwork, it was now the end of the school day. Andrew didn't see any sign of Mandy. He was able to collect his stuff and was going down the hallway. He didn't say anything to anyone, until a voice then said from behind him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the loser."

Andrew didn't need to turn around to know who that was, but he did anyway, and he was now confronting Mandy, who looked as devilish as ever, as Andrew started giving her the coldest stare he's ever given to her.

"Oh wait, I'll correct myself," Mandy said. "It's the parent-less loser."

Andrew did not respond. He just icily glared at Mandy, not in the mood for this crap.

"What are you doing here alone parent-less loser!?" She shouted.

Andrew continued to glare coldly at her, not saying a word as a crowd started forming again.

"Hey parent-less loser," She shouted. "Are you gonna respond or are you a stupid cluts!?"

It was then that a voice from the crowd then called out.

"You leave Andrew alone Mandy!" That voice revealing to be Alex, who approached Andrew and was standing right by his side, giving her the exact same icy glare Andrew was giving to Mandy. Mandy then noticed Alex and decided to insult her now.

"Well look who we have here. It's the Stupid Fat Ugly Mutt."

Before Alex loosen up, it was now Andrew's turn to speak.

"You best shut up Mandy, or else!" Andrew sneered through gritted teeth.

Alex gave Andrew a satisfied grin, which said 'thank you' as Andrew gave her the exact same grin.

"Told you I'd be siding with you Alex," Andrew said as the two of them continued to glare at Mandy. The crowd was surprised to see that Andrew had Alex here to side with and neither of them were letting their guard down against Mandy. Mandy was surprised that Andrew and Alex were teaming up together, but she wasn't about to have that stop her.

"I'm surprised. You two losers really do make the best losing team that ever existed." Mandy sneered. "You two make a loser couple."

Andrew and Alex looked at each other blushing before looking towards Mandy again, blush faded as Andrew made his comment.

"Don't even bother trying to break us Mandy," Andrew said firmly. "The two of us will not put up with your bullying ways."

"We have each others backs so any insults you may have for us will always be countered." Alex said honestly.

Mandy was now starting to get furious. No way was she gonna go down without a fight.

 _So that's how you two losers are going to play huh?_ Mandy then scolded.

"You losers are just asking for it now. This is _not_ over! You have not seen the last of me!" She started to walk away but face them one more time just to scream. "YOU'LL SEE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

After calling for her two associates, Mandy then left the crowd as the people in the crowd were shocked and surprised that Andrew and Alex stuck together just so Mandy's insults wouldn't hurt them.

"We showed her didn't we Alex," Andrew commented.

"We sure did." She agreed as the crowd started breaking up. Sam and Clover were surprised by what they saw.

"Wow, that was... pretty interesting." Sam said, sounding flabbergasted.

Looking at Clover's face you can tell that she was satisfied by what had just taken place.

"I'll say," Clover commented. "I feel satisfied that Andrew finally chewed out Mandy, and teaming up with Alex just to do so."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "They do look cute together."

Clover nodded in agreement as most of the people were planning to head home now.

* * *

Eventually, Andrew was about to leave the school when suddenly, Alex called out his name.

"Andrew!"

"What's up Alex?" Andrew asked, noticing Sam and Clover were missing. They must have left without her... unless Alex asked them to go without her because she wanted to be with Andrew.

"I was wondering if you would like to hangout with me for a bit," Alex offered. "I can take you to the place I'm staying at and plus, I want to do something with you."

Andrew was thinking for a minute, then got out a walkie talkie like device.

"Hang on a minute, I should contact Chaosky about this." Andrew activate the talkie and eventually, Chaosky answered, obviously sounding in a good mood by his tone of voice.

"Hey can I help you?" Chaosky answered.

"Chaosky..."

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky said. "I'm sorry, but I'm not at home at the moment."

"Wait where are you Chaosky?"

"I'm hanging out with Sam," he answered. "Turns out she wanted to hang out with me so she can learn more about me. Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Andrew then told him. "Chaosky I was going to let you know that I'm gonna be hanging out with Alex for a bit if your okay with that."

"I'm fine with that," Chaosky said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now. Talk to you later."

"Okay," Andrew said as he then hung up and then he faced Alex. "It turns out Chaosky is out somewhere with Sam or something so I can hang out with you."

"Sweet," She sounded thrilled. "Let's go to my place now, okay?"

"Sure." Andrew smiled as he left the school, with Alex right by his side as they headed for her place...

* * *

Meanwhile, deep underneath the school, Mandy and her two associates were planning something.

"I'll show that twit Andrew and his female partner Alex not to mess with me." Mandy started up a database and was currently looking through Andrew's past records and the bullies that had harassed Andrew in the past.

"I'm gonna show them," She announced. "I'll show them all!"

She saw some phone numbers of the bullies.

"Girls, it's time we call up some bullies and put my evil plan into action!" Mandy started to cackle as she and her associates started laughing, currently up to something bad...

* * *

Andrew and Alex had made it to the place Alex is staying.

"This is where I'm staying." Alex stated.

"So you share this place with your friends?" Andrew asked.

Alex nodded as she was unlocking the door using the key she had. Sam had suggested that all three of them have a spare key on them in case something was to happen. When Andrew stepped in with Alex, he was amazed at the appearance. It didn't seem much different from a regular home, but he noticed just how neat everything is.

"Woah," Andrew was astounded. "This place is so neat and everything."

"Yeah, it is," Alex agreed. "Sam likes to keep this place neat, organized and clean at all times. Most of the times, Clover gives her some trouble with that."

Andrew was reminded of Chaosky, who also doesn't like to keep the place a pigsty. Andrew was quite use to it though.

"So Andrew," Alex got his attention. "Let me show you the place a little."

"Okay." Andrew nodded.

After showing him the place a little, she then wanted to show him where her room was.

"This is my room right here." She pointed out.

"Let me guess," Andrew started. "You all have your own separate rooms."

"That's right Andrew." She said. "I can't show you Sam's room or Clover's room, but I can show you my room."

"Alright." Andrew went with it and then Alex opened her bedroom door and what Andrew saw was astounded. Everything about it had that cutesy feel to it, and Andrew notice that Alex had a bunch of stuffed animals right at the head of her bed, all cutesy and such.

"Really cute setup Alex," Andrew complimented and he had to be honest with her.

"Yeah I know," Alex nodded. _I hope that someday, I can be able to sleep with you in my bed..._ She kept that thought to herself as she started blushing to herself. She spent the next few moments thinking about how wonderful it would be if she slept with Andrew. Andrew took notice of her blushing, but didn't say anything about it. It was then that Andrew's stomach was growling as Alex could hear it.

"Your hungry aren't you." Alex said as her stomach started growling too.

"So are you." Andrew pointed out.

"Let's go into the kitchen and find something." Alex suggested.

"Good idea."

Andrew accompanied Alex into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Is there anything in there?" Andrew asked.

"Well there's still some leftover Chinese food that we had the other night, if your alright with that," Alex offered.

"Sure." So the two had decided on that.

* * *

As the evening past, the two already have eaten something for dinner were happy to be within each others presence.

"So Andrew," Alex decided to ask him. "Do you play soccer?"

"No, but I did play golf with Chaosky this one time." Andrew had to be honest. Alex had another question in mind.

"Chaosky can play golf?" She asked him.

"Of course he can," Andrew said. "He's not a bad golfer despite his size. He's actually a really good golfer."

"I'll have to see him golf sometime," Alex then added. "...with you..."

"I know..." Andrew blushed lightly from her comment. "So you just want to chill or something Alex?"

"Yes." She nodded as they did just that.

* * *

Time passed and Andrew then looked at the clock and saw how late it was.

"Goodness, it's almost 10 o'clock."

"It is?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if Chaosky is even home yet," Andrew said as he was lying down, and Alex was lying right next to him.

"Okay, well Andrew..." She started to speak, seeing that she was sounding tired. "Is it alright if I sleep with you for a moment?"

Andrew's face turned a bright red from her question. Andrew searched for an answer.

"Okay..."

Alex then let out an adorable yawn, which Andrew thought was really cute.

"Goodnight Andrew." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around Andrew. She then fell asleep with her arms around Andrew.

"Goodnight Alex." He whispered to Alex as he rubbed his hand on her back, adoring the way she was sleeping near him.

 _God, she sleeps like an angel. She's so beautiful._ Andrew thought to himself. He didn't want to wake her so he kept her in that position. He honestly almost felt the need to kiss her, but something told him that that would be a bad idea so he didn't. Andrew had a daydream that he was wishing to kiss Alex. He didn't know where Sam and Chaosky were, so this could be a long night for him. But he didn't care, as long as he was spending time with Alex. As of now, he wasn't alone. Now that he had Alex with him, he wasn't so lonely anymore...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I HONESTLY HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I'LL JUST END IT HERE! JUST WHAT KIND OF EVIL PLOT IS MANDY UP TO? AND DID ANDREW MAKE IT BACK TO HIS HOUSE OVERNIGHT WITH CHAOSKY? SOME OF THIS STUFF WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME! I ENDED THIS CHAPTER ON A CUTE NOTE, SO THAT'S SOMETHING. ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **REVIEWS ARE OPTIONAL AND THEY ARE NOT REQUIRED!**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	7. Mandy the Empress

**Okay everyone, here we are onto the next chapter to this story. Now before I begin, I ought to bring up some stuff with you. First of all, to keep there from being a plot hole between the previous chapter and this chapter, let's just say that Chaosky accompanied Sam back to her place for a minute, saw Andrew on the couch with a sleeping Alex cuddled up to him. Andrew decided he was ready to go but he didn't want to wake her, so as a nice person, he brought her to her room, cradling her bridal style, placed her on her bed gently, and then said 'goodnight' to her. Andrew and Chaosky went home, and they went to bed once they made it back home. That's all set now.**

 **Also, the story will have small hints of ChaoskyXSam at times, but they are only minor as the primary couple in this story is AndrewXAlex. Just letting you all know ahead of time.**

 **Anyway, with all that being said, let's start the chapter now shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: All characters but mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS (The next morning)**

Andrew had made it back home and he had went to sleep. Although, last night he had been having strange dreams... His dreams were warning him about something, like an omen or something. Andrew was now starting to feel nervous that something bad was about to happen. Getting out of bed, Andrew then got ready for the day and got ready for school. As Andrew was packing up and ready to go, Chaosky took notice of Andrew.

"Hey Andrew, going to school again," Chaosky greeted. "Have a good day."

Andrew, not wanting to take the risk of something bad happening at school decided to ask Chaosky something.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew started. "I think it's a good idea if you escort me to school today just in case."

Chaosky thought about it for a second and agreed with him.

"Sure. I think it's about time I see the school for myself. Let me get ready."

Chaosky then turned everything off in the house as he accompanied Andrew, getting out of the house as Chaosky locked up the place and they decided to get to the school.

* * *

As Andrew was walking to school with Chaosky, Andrew just couldn't shake this awful feeling that something really _bad_ was about to happen.

 _I got a really bad feeling that something extremely bad is going to happened today._ Andrew thought nervously as he kept walking with Chaosky to the school. Once they made it to the school, Chaosky had a confused look on his face, while Andrew had a horrified look on his face from what he was seeing. Aside from the obvious police guards preventing entry into the school and the 'keep out' yellow tape surrounding it, Andrew saw that there was now a dark looking castle right behind the school. Andrew was now scared.

 _So this is the omen my dream was warning me about?_ Andrew thought to himself when Chaosky asked him a question.

"Hey Andrew, has that scary looking castle always been there behind the school?"

"No, it hasn't," Andrew gulped nervously. He then decided to get to the bottom of this and he then went up to a police guard to ask him a question.

"Excuse me sir, what the heck is going on here?"

"We're sorry sir, but the school has been closed down." The guard said.

"Why though," Andrew asked.

"I'm unsure," The guard explained. "This strange looking castle appeared here over night and parts of the school have been covered in debris and dangerous objects."

"Who was the one who is behind this?" Andrew asked.

"That is being under investigation." The guard concluded as Chaosky heard this and decided to give his comment to Andrew.

"Whoever is behind this is definitely serious." Chaosky explained.

"Yeah..." Andrew said, nodding slowly, now thinking about his friends. He didn't suppose they didn't know that this happened.

 _I hope my friends are okay..._ Andrew then had another thought that came to mind. _Alex. I hope she's okay. I should have just kept her cuddling up to me while sleeping._

Andrew was beginning to regret having to let go of Alex last night. He really wanted her to be okay and now he was looking like he was having a nervous breakdown. Before he said anything, Chaosky noticed something and got Andrew's attention.

"Hey Andrew," He said. "I think that's your friends over there!"

The direction that Chaosky was pointing in showed that Sam, Clover and Alex were alright and not hurt. Andrew let out a sigh of relief and decided to approach them, with Chaosky accompanying him.

The girls were wondering where the freaky looking castle behind the school came from and Alex was hoping that Andrew was alright when Andrew called out to them.

"Hey girls!"

They saw Andrew was with Chaosky and that they were happy that they were alright.

"Andrew and Chaosky," Sam said. "Thank goodness you're both alright."

"Yeah, say do you have any idea what the heck is up with this creepy looking castle?" Andrew asked.

"That's what I'm wanting to know myself," Sam explained. "This castle apparently appeared over night and I have no idea who is behind it."

"Whoever is behind it really has a bad taste in appearance and that creepy feel to it." Clover commented.

"It's freaky looking too," Alex added. "I'm not feeling really comfortable about it."

"You think that's creepy Alex," Andrew started to say. "I had a dream last night that was trying to warn me about some omen that was going to happen."

"You had that dream too?"

"Yes, did you Alex?"

"I did," Alex nodded slowly before she then said. "Hey Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that your alright."

Andrew smiled as he then said.

"I'm happy that your okay too Alex."

They hugged as Chaosky then said.

"We should find out who the heck is responsible for this."

"The problem with that is we don't know where to find evidence of this." Sam explained as the five of them started to walk.

"How are we gonna find out about this?" Chaosky asked.

Before anyone could give a comment at all, a nearby trash can ended up sucking up Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew up and brought them into it, with Chaosky just watching them go. Chaosky then approached the trash can. It was then Andrew's hand came out for a moment, grabbed Chaosky and dragged him down with them.

* * *

The five of them were screaming as Chaosky then asked Andrew.

"This is WOOHP's doing like you told me before isn't it?!"

"Yes it is Chaosky!" Andrew shouted as the five of them came out of the chute, with Chaosky on top of them.

* * *

 _So this is WOOHP..._ Chaosky concluded as he saw the place for himself. The other four then got up and wondered if there was something important this time.

"Ah great, you made it," The voice revealing to be Jerry said as he then approached his desk. He then noticed that there was an extra guest with them. He had no idea who that was. Chaosky noticed the look on his face and then introduced himself.

"I am sorry for the surprise, my name is Chaosky, and I happen to be Andrew's caretaker. Please to meet you." Chaosky greeted.

Jerry wanted to question Andrew as to why he brought him along, but alas, there was a much bigger crisis going on currently.

"Same to you," Was his response.

"So why did you call us down this time?" Andrew asked.

"I'm glad you asked. There is a crisis going on currently." Jerry explained.

"Does it have something to do with the castle that has mysteriously appeared behind our school?" Sam asked.

"Why yes it is actually," Jerry nodded. "I had just gotten this transcript from the person behind the madness, and it's through a camera too."

"Oh goody," Clover was wondering who was behind it.

The transcript then activated the camera on the projector, and what was being shown was a bunch of bullies that Andrew and Chaosky recognized. Andrew was now afraid.

"Oh no..." Andrew said nervously with fear as Chaosky started glaring at the bullies, letting out a growl of some sort.

"What is it Andrew?" Alex said, standing next to Andrew as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Those are all the bullies that have ever tormented me in my lifetime," Andrew gulped nervously, as Alex said that he'll be okay and that she's here for him.

"What are those jerks doing here?" Chaosky sneered.

"More importantly, who would be bad enough to devise such an evil plot?" Sam questioned.

"That would be me fools!" A voice through the camera announced as that familiar laughter that the four spies recognized from somewhere. "Surprise to see me losers?"

"Oh no..." Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew all said, knowing who that was while Chaosky was wondering who that was, not letting his guard down. The shadow was then revealed to be Mandy, who was wearing a black empress dress and now looked like she was planning on taking over the planet.

"MANDY!" Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew shouted together, as Chaosky automatically got into fighting position.

"So that's the Mandy bully you told me about!" Chaosky sneered.

"Haven't you learned already Mandy," Andrew stated. "You can't beat us!"

"That might have been true, but after calling all the bullies that have tormented you in your life, I have devised this plan to taking over this planet and be able to rule as the leader of the team that I formed called 'T.B.T.W.T.T.O.A.D.A'!" Mandy announced as the five wondered what that stood for.

"And what would 'T.B.T.W.T.T.O.A.D.A' stand for if I dare to ask?" Andrew asked.

"The Bullies That Want to Take Out and Destroy Andrew!" Mandy announced.

The five stood their with blank looks on their face, then suddenly, they all started laughing (except for Clover) at how ridiculous that name was.

"Really, The Bullies That Want to Take Out and Destroy Andrew?" Sam asked through laughing. "That has to be the most ridiculous team name I have ever heard!"

"Really Mandy, that's the best name you can come up with?" Alex asked through snickering. "Such a dumb and idiotic name!"

"Sheesh," Andrew was laughing too. "And here I thought that the Greaser Dogs' slogan was stupid and ridiculous!"

"What is the Greasers' slogan Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"We love to chase and pound CatDog!" Andrew stated.

"Yeah, it's as stupid as that slogan!" Alex was laughing with Andrew as the two of them then hugged because it was too hilarious. Chaosky decided to chip in.

"What's your other code name suppose to be," Chaosky asked. "The Geekers?!"

The four of them were laughing hysterically while Clover, not paying attention to them said to Mandy.

"I've heard of several dumb villainous names throughout my career, but of all the names I've heard, that really is the most ridiculous."

She shook her head while the other four continued laughing. Mandy wasn't letting this stop her from proceeding with her plan.

"Laugh while you can," Mandy said. "It'll be I who'll have the last laugh here."

"Yeah whatever Mandy, Queen of England," Andrew joked, not at all scared of Mandy.

"Silence, mortals!" Mandy shouted, getting the four to stop.

"Mortals?" All five of them had to ask.

"You are now looking into the face of a new ruler of this planet," Mandy announced. "Your future Empress is in your presence."

The five of them were shocked at what she said. Andrew then had to comment.

"I can't believe it," Andrew shook his head.

"I know," Clover said. "Since when did Mandy think she has the right to become Empress. If anyone is to be an Empress, it should be me. I would look better in that dress than Mandy."

The other four sighed at what she said as Sam groaned and Andrew and Chaosky just shook their heads.

"I will rule all. You will all kneel before your empress! Worship me in every way you can," Mandy announced. "All of you will show me passion!"

"You want passion?" Andrew asked angrily. "I'll passionately pound you for this!"

"Me too!" Chaosky agreed.

"I want to pound Mandy myself too." Clover said.

"I'm with Andrew," Alex said. "Your not getting away with this."

"Yeah Mandy, your going down." Sam added.

"Your pathetic threats will not stop me from proceeding with my plot," Mandy said. "The other half of my evil plan is to destroy Andrew. Andrew will suffer to death, and there's nothing you fools can do to stop me!"

Mandy let out an evil cackle along with her two associates and the bullies that crowded the room from the camera. The transmission then ended as the camera then turned off, leaving the five to be really concerned.

* * *

"We're gonna have to go and stop her," Andrew proclaimed. "We can't let her get away with this."

"In that case count me in!" Chaosky said as the girls agreed with Andrew.

"Well then, since that's set, I have your spy outfits and your gadgets here that you used before." Jerry said as Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew got into their respective outfits.

"You guys get to wear outfits?" Chaosky asked. "I'll be right back."

A moment later, Chaosky came back wearing an outfit that looked like Andrew's, except it was brown.

"Why is your outfit brown?" Andrew asked.

"It's the only one I could find to wear," Chaosky said. "Clover's wearing red, there's no orange, Alex's wearing yellow, Sam is wearing green, your wearing blue, and there is no way I'm wearing purple or pink!"

Not wanting to question how Chaosky could find an outfit that fits, they kept silent.

"There's still one problem though," Alex brought up. "How are we gonna get to the castle?"

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "The school is being blocked off from entering and the only way through is going through the school itself."

"That's why I came up with an alternate solution," Jerry showed them a special transporter. "This transporter will take you to the entrance of the castle, and you'll be able to work your way from there."

"Is this gonna hurt?" Chaosky asked.

"Doubt it." Andrew commented.

"Well I guess we should get moving now," Sam suggested.

"Yeah great idea," Chaosky nodded. "The longer we wait, the less time we'll be able to save the world before Mandy takes over."

"In that case, let's go!" Andrew said.

"Right behind you Andrew." Alex stated following Andrew into the transporter, with everyone else right behind as the five of them then step into the transporter.

"I'll activate the transporter now," Jerry then activated the transporter. "Good luck spies."

At that moment, the five of them were then transported to the castle, heading into the fate that'll be awaiting for them...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH, NOW WE ARE GETTING INTO THE GOOD PART OF THIS STORY! NEXT TIME THE FIVE WILL START INFILTRATING THE CASTLE AND STOP MANDY FROM PROCEEDING WITH HER EVIL DEED! WILL THEY BE ABLE TO MAKE IT? YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **REVIEWS AREN'T REQUIRED, AND THEY ARE ONLY OPTIONAL! SO DO WHAT YOU FEEL LIKE DOING!**

 **BYE FOR NOW!**


	8. Infiltrating the Castle

**Alright readers, I'm giving to you the next chapter to this story I'm doing. Now there's not much left to this story because we have reached the climax for this story, so there might not be alot to this chapter. It's just the five heroes infiltrating the castle. What'll be in store for them? Read and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE ENTRANCE OF THE CASTLE (BEHIND BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL):**

The five spies were transported right in front of the entrance to the castle, which was right behind the school. All five of them felt unsettled by it's darkening appearance.

"Well here we are," Andrew stated after a few minutes of silence.

"So... shall we enter the castle?" Chaosky suggested after a few moments of silence.

Andrew hesitated, but he opened the doors to the castle by pushing it, entering with the other four behind him.

* * *

"Strange looking castle..." Sam commented.

"Since when did Mandy decide to give a castle the 'creepy' treatment?" Clover was wondering.

"Probably because she is bad," Andrew said.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that one Andrew." Alex said, right behind Andrew.

"You have to admit, this place is really huge," Chaosky referred to the size of the entrance hallway. "We could build a tournament of some kind in here."

"Chaosky has a point there." Sam said. "Too bad it was wasted for some 'evil' purpose."

"Yeah I know," Andrew agreed as they approached the first set of stairs in the castle. They then heard evil laughter echoing in the hallway. Knowing that it was coming from Mandy, the five of them got ready for whatever she was planning on throwing at them.

"I see you fools made it into the castle," Her voice was heard on an intercom. "Congratulations! I was expecting you to come here. You're just saving me the trouble of having to destroy you losers."

"You're not getting away with this!" Andrew shouted, as Mandy somehow heard him say that.

"We shall see about that loser!" She then called out to one of the bullies and gave one of them a command. "FIRE THE OLD CINDY!"

A very stupid bully then pointed to a random old lady named Cindy and then said.

"Uhhh, Cindy you're fired." The old lady sighed sadly as Mandy groaned and did a face palm.

"I meant THE CANNON YOU IDIOTIC MORON!" She shouted, all of this being heard by the five spies as they were deeply embarrassed.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?" Andrew asked with a deadpan tone in his voice.

"I have to agree with Andrew," Alex agreed. "What a moron."

No sooner after she said that, a bunch of cannons appeared and were now aimed at the five.

"Uh, I think the cannons now know we're here," Clover stated.

"You know what we need to do right?" Chaosky asked.

"We run?" Andrew answered.

"Exactly. RUN!"

The five of them bolted as the cannons started firing at them as they climbed up the first set of stairs and went through the door at the top of the first set of stairs.

* * *

They closed the door behind them and they let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Andrew said. It was then Mandy's voice was heard again.

"I see you managed to dodge my cannons. But the bullies that I have gathered will take you out for sure!" She cackled as some of the toughest bullies appeared to pulverize the five.

"You know what they say," Chaosky put his fist into his palm. "It's fight or be beaten up!"

"Yeah, let's do this." Andrew agreed.

So they fought, like they never fought before.

* * *

They went from floor to floor to floor to floor to floor, taking out all of the bullies that were there to stop them. The girls were impressed by Chaosky's fighting, especially since he was very small, he was capable of taking down an opponent twice his size.

Once the heroes made it past the 7th floor, one of the girls had to ask Chaosky something.

"Hey Chaosky," Sam started. "Where did you learn to fight like that, for someone that's so small?"

"Well I've practice. I might look small, but my size doesn't speak for itself. I can hold up my own just fine." Chaosky explained. "Beside, where do you think Andrew has learned all those fighting move you saw him do anyway?"

The girls looked at Andrew, seemingly surprise as Andrew sounded flattered.

"Yeah, Chaosky has taught me everything he knows in fighting." Andrew said, scratching the back of his head.

"Andrew, I never thought you learned to fight from someone who is so small, yet so powerful at the same time," Alex commented approaching him. "You are an amazing fighter Andrew."

"Thanks." Andrew said, blushing slightly as Alex was near him. She blushed just as much at the moment.

"Anyway, shall we go?" Andrew suggested.

"Alright, let's go..." The other four agreed as they continued onward.

* * *

Eventually they made it to the chamber where beyond that door was the throne room where Mandy was waiting.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Andrew stated.

"We'll be together so we should be okay..." Alex added.

"Right..."

They made it past that door and once they made it to the throne room, that evil laughter from Mandy echoed the entire room.

"I see you fools have finally made it to the throne room at last," Mandy snickered. "You might have made it this far, but your too late with stopping me of my first half of my plan. The world is under my control!"

It was true. Mandy had control of the world and the only way to break that is if the castle was seemingly destroyed in an accident.

"But you've come to meet your doom anyway fools!" Mandy said.

"Your going down Mandy!" Andrew announced as the five of them started to approach them.

Unfortunately, the five of them didn't anticipate a giant cage fall on top of them. They were now trapped and unable to escape.

"You fell right into my trap you fools," Mandy stated. "You five will be taken into the room beyond the throne room to where you five will be slaughter by every single bully that I've hired to kill you, especially you Andrew! The end is near now!" She then let out a loud, booming cackle that shook the entire castle as the two associates started dragging the cage into the room beyond the throne room, with the five spies unsure what they should do as Andrew and Alex were hugging each other, hoping that they could keep each other safe. They were brought to that certain room for their awaited fate...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH, I'M AFRAID I'M STOPPING AT A CLIFFHANGER HERE! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULDN'T HAVE MUCH TO IT AND BECAUSE OF THAT, THIS IS ONE OF THE SHORTEST CHAPTERS HERE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE EMOTIONAL ESPECIALLY IN THE BEGINNING, AND MANDY'S PLOT WILL BE FOILED AND THE BULLIES WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE AND CONFESSIONS WILL FINALLY BE MADE BETWEEN ANDREW AND ALEX! CAN THE FIVE HEROES BE ABLE TO STOP MANDY'S PLAN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **REVIEWS ARE ONLY OPTIONAL AND ARE NOT RECOMMENDED, BUT YOU CAN LEAVE ONE ANYWAY IF YOU LIKE!**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	9. The Confession

**Okay readers, this is the second to last chapter now, and I'm almost done with this one. After the short length of the last chapter, I promise you that this one will be much longer. Anyway, here we see the bullies get their comeuppance for their actions, confessions will be made and Andrew will finally confess his love to Alex. Will they make it out alive? Will it be a happy ending that Andrew has been meaning to have after all these years? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill, aside from Andrew and Chaosky, I own none of the characters here.**

* * *

 **IN THE FARTHEST ROOM IN THE DARK CASTLE (NEAR BEVERLY HILLS)**

The five spies were placed in a cage which was set in the far end of the room they were gonna be slaughtered in. The five of them tried to break out, but the bars were far too strong to break down. Mandy saw there efforts being worthless, and could only laugh at their pitiful attempts.

"You might as well give it up losers," Mandy snickered. "Your not getting out of that cage and the five of you will be slaughtered right on the spot. The bullies will be here in 5 to 10 minutes, to get their slaughter weapons! You might as well say your final farewells to each other! The end is almost here for you fools!"

Mandy laughed loudly and sinisterly that it echoed through the entire castle as she then left with her two associates to get prepared for the world conquest plan. All Andrew could do was stare out and have that depressed look on his face.

"Is this really gonna be the end of us Andrew," Chaosky asked, his eyes starting to water up.

"I'm afraid so Chaosky," Andrew closed his eyes, tears dripping down both of his eye as they both hugged one last time. "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess Chaosky."

"It's okay Andrew," Chaosky said. "I wouldn't want you to go down alone anyway."

As they kept hugging, Sam and Clover had their own conversation at the moment.

"Hey Clover," Sam started to say, sounding sad. "Since we won't make it out of this alive, I just want to say, I'm sorry for all those times that I was harsh to you and all, I just want you to understand how much that stuff means to me."

"That's okay," Clover stated. "I'm sorry for never following your rules and never taking them for granted. The truth is I really do respect your feelings."

They then hugged as they seemed sad too. While Sam and Clover started to tell Alex how much she means to them, Chaosky decided it was time to tell Andrew something he's been meaning to say to him.

"Hey Andrew," he started. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I want you to know that yes I might sound like a jerk and that I'm harsh to everyone, I'd like you to understand that the reason why I'm like that is because you have been bullied and harassed for a good portion of your life, I just don't want anyone else to hurt you or harass you. I only do it for your benefit Andrew."

Chaosky's eyes were dripping with tears. Andrew couldn't be anymore happier than to know Chaosky was there for him.

"I know Chaosky, and thank you..." Andrew started. "For being there for me after all these years."

The two then hugged for a minute or so and then separated. Sam felt it was time to tell Andrew and Chaosky what she wanted to tell them.

"Andrew, I think I should share something with you and Chaosky," Sam started. "Before I met Chaosky, I felt sad that you didn't have anyone to help you out with anything. I wanted to make sure you had the support you needed. After I met Chaosky, I couldn't be any happier than to know you have a caretaker there for you. I want you to know that. And Chaosky, you are a really cute and adorable caretaker and I'm happy that you are helping Andrew out with his life too."

Both Andrew and Chaosky seemed happy that Sam felt that way about them. Chaosky ended up getting a hug from her before she let go. Clover and Alex told Chaosky that they feel that Chaosky is a great caretaker.

Clover then wanted to tell Andrew something she has been meaning to tell him.

"Andrew, I think it's time I share something with you."

Andrew was paying attention.

"When you first came to Beverly Hills High School, I felt that you deserved better when you were being harassed by Mandy. Now I know I might sound selfish for my own desires and interests, but truly I wanted to befriend you not just to get back at Mandy for what she did to you, I do care about you and consider you a friend of mine. That and the fact that you are cute and adorable and all that."

Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was true that she might have her own interests and desires, but he knew that deep down, Clover cared just as much as Sam and Alex did.

"Thank you." Andrew said as a response.

"Your welcome." Was her response.

There was only a few more minutes left til the slaughter, so Andrew felt now would be best to confess to Alex how much he loves her. He approached her and got her attention.

"Hey Alex, there's something important that I really need to tell you before we are dead."

"What is it Andrew?" Alex asked wiping a tear off her right eye.

"Listen, I want you to know that ever since I first met you, I always felt you were such a beautiful woman, and that you won my heart. The day we were paired in science class I had been feeling that I have grown a crush on you. I've always appreciated your company, your comfort and your support. Everything you have done for me made me feel more and more affectionate to you. After you came to comfort me and told me you know what it's like to be bullied, I felt in my heart that I finally found the one who is perfect for me. I have fallen in love with you. I could never know of a better woman than yourself Alex. I love you Alex, I will always love you from here to the end, if you understand what I'm saying."

Alex was shocked to have Andrew made his confessions towards her. He truly would love to have her forever and never let anything come between them. It was like her dream come true.

Andrew then saw Alex had tears forming in her eyes, as she then went and hugged him.

"Oh Andrew..." Alex started. "I love you too. I have started to love you since I heard about your sad traumatic past with your parents. I started to realize how handsome and sexy you really are. I really would love to have you keep me and not let anything come between us. That's why I wanted to sleep with you the other night. I'd love to have you as my man Andrew, always and forever. Thank you Andrew."

Andrew, who was blushing returned the hug as he started to rub her back showing that they are all in this together and that nothing can separate them.

* * *

The last few minutes were up as the bullies showed up, holding slaughter weapons like chain saws, axes, knifes, guns, etc. Mandy's voice was then heard on the speaker as she then said.

"I hope you gave each other your own farewells, because now this is the end for you all!" Mandy cackled loudly as Andrew and the others looked upset.

"Well friends," Andrew gulped. "I guess this is it... Thank you all for the support you've given me..."

"It's been a great 10 years helping you Andrew," Chaosky said.

"Your welcome Andrew." Sam said.

"No problem Andrew," Clover commented.

"And Alex, I love you," Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew. "Alex said, hugging Andrew tighter.

"Goodbye everyone..." Andrew said.

"Say your prayers you five little runts." One of the bullies said as the bullies started to slowly approach them.

Before they made it to the cage, the ground below them started rumbling below them.

"What the heck was that?" One of the bullies said.

"Oh good, looks like my meal is ready." The dimwitted bully said.

"What the hell did you make?" A bully asked.

"I roasted a map of Turkey for us." The dimwit admitted.

That one bully became infuriated and was steaming.

"YOU ROASTED A MAP OF TURKEY!?" The bully screamed, mad at him for mixing up the actual bird with the country.

"You think maybe I should have boiled it?" The dimwit asked.

The angry bully kept growling in aggravation, as another bully them approached him.

"Now wait a minute," That other bully started. "Just where did you roast that meal in exactly?"

"Oh, I roasted it in that thingy that looks like an oven." The dimwit said stupidly.

The other bully's eye bulged wide as he then screamed.

"YOU MORON! THAT WASN'T AN OVEN! THAT WAS THE BOILER FURNANCE!"

"Eh...?" The dimwit was lost and confused.

"Now because of you and your stupid actions, this CASTLE IS NOW GONNA BLOW UP!" The bully screamed.

 **"THIS CASTLE'S GONNA BLOW UP!?"** The five spies screamed.

"Thanks a lot brain dead moron!" The bully shouted. "Now we are all gonna be dead meat!"

"Duh huh, your welcome buddy," The dimwit said stupidly, earning himself a bonk on the head.

The ground started shaking and before you knew it, the ground that the bullies were standing on started to erupt and eventually, an explosion occurred right underneath the bullies and every single one of them who harassed Andrew the person that never deserved to be tormented, was then sent flying to parts unknown and far away from Beverly Hills. Mandy noticing what was happening was forced to abort her plans and retreated before the castle blew up with her associates accompanying her. The castle then crumbled as the five spies started screaming in fear, not sure if they'll make it out of this alive and if they won't be able to make it out.

* * *

After a few minutes, the castle was now completely crumbled, and Mandy was nowhere to be seen. Deep within the rubble, Andrew was shown to have survived.

"Is everyone alright!?" Andrew called out, hoping that his friends survived.

Chaosky, Sam and Clover slowly came out of the rubble, showing that they were alright. Andrew saw a hand come out as it was shown to be Alex.

"Alex!" Andrew called out, running over to her, digging her out and picked her up. Her eyes were closed as Andrew then said to her.

"Alex? Are you okay Alex?" Andrew then wiped off the dirt that was on her face, as he then heard a moan coming from Alex, as she opened her eyes and saw that Andrew was holding her.

"Andrew," She spoke. "Your okay..."

"And so are you Alex..." Andrew sounded relieved.

* * *

Sometime later, in weather that looked like it was about to rain, the five spies were near the edge of a cliff where the castle once stood. Andrew standing near the edge of the cliff looking at a good view of Beverly Hills. Andrew felt incomplete. The bullies finally got their long awaited comeuppance for everything they've done, considering _EVERYTHING_ that Andrew's **EVER** been through, all the hell he had to put up with over the years, he should be happy that they were getting punished, and he felt that Mandy wasn't gonna be able to get away scot free with her plans either, for the school and everyone will know it was her and she will be punished to, but there was one thing that Andrew was missing before his happiness could be complete again.

Everyone had meant what they said to each other earlier before their 'death'. Alex wanted to make sure that Andrew was serious about what he said.

"Hey Andrew," Alex called out, approaching him as he turned around to face her. "Did you really mean everything that you said to me earlier? You know?"

Andrew knew that in his heart he would always feel like this towards Alex.

"I meant everything I said to you before Alex," Andrew admitted. "I really do love you. You are the lady that makes my life complete and I would love to have you forever. I am happy that I have met you and have gotten better with my personality. I'm not longer afraid of the stuff I was once afraid of, and it's thanks to you Alex. I want you to stay in my life forever and never have to worry about being hurt or any of that stuff. I'll be here for you if anyone plans to hurt you."

Alex couldn't be anymore happier.

"Andrew, I'm happy that you want me to be your lady. I want you to be the man I have always wanted to have. I love you too Andrew."

The both of them blushed madly for a moment or so. Alex then decided to say.

"Well I guess there is one thing we have to do now..."

"You mean we should..." Andrew was hoping that Alex was talking about _that._

"Yup. I'm talking about _that_ baby." Alex sounded a slight seductive at the moment.

"Alright."

It was then that their faces came close towards one another, their lips came close in contact and before you know, they were then shown kissing, lip to lip. They have done it. They were making this moment the best moment they've ever had.

"Mmmm, Andrew..." Alex moaned. "You are such a good kisser..."

"I am, aren't I?" Andrew commented.

They were hugging in a passionate manner too. Andrew now felt complete. He finally has the girl he's been dreaming of having here with him and he promised that nothing would come between them.

Sam, Clover and Chaosky were watching them kiss in a passionate manner.

"Looks like they are finally together." Sam said.

"I know," Clover agreed. "They are so cute together."

Chaosky, bearing a smile was touched to see this, as he had a tear dripping down his right eye.

"I'm so happy for them," Chaosky said, sniffing and wiping his tear away.

Andrew and Alex stopped kissing for a moment as they stared in each others eyes.

"I love you Alex." Andrew said.

"I love you too Andrew." Alex stated.

"Alex, you are my sugar-coated doll." Andrew admitted.

"And you are my Romeo Andrew." Alex said.

They then dove into another kiss, this one was even more compassionate and it seemed like they were French kissing too. They were really getting the happy ending that they were meant to have and Andrew would finally have peace in his life. Andrew and Alex have each other and they'll be a wonderful and happy couple...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN A PLACE FAR FAR AWAY...**

In a colorful happy location we know as Petal Meadows, there was a dreary looking castle and surprisingly, the bullies that were sent flying from the castle near Beverly Hills were sent into the castle in Petal Meadows. They landed in the lair of a certain red enormous dragon that was willing on eating anything smaller than it (except for crickets). One of the bullies then said.

"Well, this is all your fault moron! I hope your happy!"

"As a matter of fact, I am." The moron said stupidly.

Suddenly, a threateningly loud roar was heard in the giant room that all of the bullies were in. In front of them as they notice was a giant enormous red dragon who was apparently hungry and wanted to eat something.

 **"MMMM... LOOKS LIKE FATE PLAYED A HUGE ROLE AND ACTUALLY BROUGHT ME DINNER FOR ONCE..."** The dragon known as Hooktail sounded thrilled. **"GUESS IT'S TIME TO CHOW DOWN AND EAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU MORSELS!"**

The bullies then screamed loudly and fearfully at the sight of Hooktail. The bullies tried to run away from it, but unfortunately Hooktail (despite the tiny wings) was able to fly fast and ended up gulping down all of the bullies without even chewing, and was completely satisfied.

"Thanks a lot you moronic bonehead," One of the bullies muffled from Hooktails' belly. "Now we have been eaten by a dragon and it's all YOUR fault!"

Whether the bullies got out or not didn't matter, they have all been asking for it after years of tormenting and harassing Andrew since Andrew never did anything to deserve such torture. And now since that dark castle in Beverly Hills was destroyed, the entire world was normal again and was no longer being under Mandy's control, and everyone will be remembering this one for a long time...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **THAT'S RIGHT THE STORY ONLY HAS ONE CHAPTER LEFT! THE BULLIES HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN THEIR LONG AWAITED COMEUPPANCE AND MANDY WILL BE GETTING PUNISHED TOO! ANDREW AND ALEX FINALLY KISSED AND IT WAS A REALLY SWEET MOMENT!**

 **OH BEFORE ANY OF YOU ASK, THE REASON WHY I GAVE THE BULLIES THE FATE THAT THEY WERE GIVEN HERE INSTEAD OF ANOTHER** _ **CERTAIN**_ **FATE WAS BECAUSE ANDREW HAD SURVIVED THAT SAME ACCIDENT, AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SAD!**

 **AND THE REASON WHY MANDY WASN'T SENT TO BE GULPED DOWN BY A DRAGON WAS BECAUSE I GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL LINED UP FOR HER AS A PUNISHMENT FOR HER ACTIONS!**

 **NOW THE EPILOGUE WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER HERE! WHAT WILL BE IN STORE FOR THE FIVE MAIN CHARACTERS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **OH AND HOOKTAIL IS OWNED BY THE CREATORS OF PAPER MARIO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!**

 **NOW THAT THAT WAS SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	10. Alone No More

**Okay readers, behold, this is the last chapter to this story. This is the shortest amount of time I've taken with completing a fan fiction ever, but I really enjoyed making this. Now for the finale of this story, Andrew will be given all the respect that he has been meaning to have since the beginning. What kind of happy ending will Andrew be able to have? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: Last time I'm saying this, Andrew and Chaosky are my only characters here. The other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN FRONT OF BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL (THE NEXT DAY):**

It was somewhere near 12 o'clock where a ceremony was being held for the five heroes that saved the school and the planet. No one found out that the five of them were WOOHP agents, including Chaosky temporarily, and the five of them were thankful for that. Still, Andrew couldn't believe that he was finally getting the respect from everyone that he thought didn't care about his feelings. The principal, stepping up to a stand with a microphone, decided to make a speech to start off.

"Greeting students of Beverly Hills High School," The principal started. "We are all gathered here to congratulate these five brave people, for their efforts into stopping what could have been a dark and horrible demise for us all." He referred to the five spies standing on the stand near the microphone. Even though Chaosky wasn't a student, the principal still wanted to give him credit, since Chaosky considers himself to be Andrew's adopted father in a way.

"These five people deserve to be given a reward for their achievement," He continued. "That being said, there shall be festivities being held while the school is being repaired from the damage that was caused. And we also would like to give these five a gold medal for their acheivement."

Gold medals were given to Andrew, Chaosky, Sam, Clover and Alex respectively, seeing that they have earned it.

"And Andrew..." The principal looked towards Andrew. "After knowing what you have been through and everything else that has happened to you, all the students here decided to make it up to you and chipped in to do something extra special for you."

Andrew's eye bulged open. He couldn't believe what he was being told. Everyone that was laughing at him and calling him a loser the first day he started at Beverly Hills High School have actually realized the error of their ways and therefore, decided to make it up to him as an apology.

"I grant to you, this special something!" The principal ended up removing a curtain from some small stand. And what Andrew saw next actually made him so surprised, he couldn't be more happier. It was a trophy, but it wasn't just an ordinary trophy, it was a trophy that everyone of the students who wanted to make it up to Andrew decided to chip in to have it given to Andrew. If one were to look at Andrew's face, his eyes started watering up, but he was smiling too. He thought it was touching to see these students who originally thought he was a loser, only to find out he was just a really misunderstood teen that was alone and just needed someone to look up to, had put in there efforts to have Andrew be given this. Andrew accepted their apology as he picked up the trophy. Chaosky then noticed Andrew being emotional and decided to talk to him.

"Andrew," He started. "They no longer think your a loser and they did this for you as an apology."

"Oh Chaosky," Andrew said, happy tears dripping down his cheeks. "It just doesn't get any better than this."

The moment he said that did Chaosky get tears of happiness too as they both hugged each other. Sam had something to tell Andrew as she approached him with Clover and Alex with her.

"Actually Andrew, it can get better," Sam said at a soft volume. "I just received a message from WOOHP's HQ."

"What did it say?" Andrew whispered.

"Jerry said that after all you have been through Andrew and that you deserved the best treatment, he has decided to let you permanently be spies with us and that you'll be on more adventures with us." Sam whispered happily.

"That's wonderful news," Andrew smiled. "I'm so happy."

"I'm happy that you'll be staying with us Andrew." Alex whispered happily as she then had a sudden day dream of Sam, Clover, Alex and Andrew as an unstoppable team.

"And Chaosky," Sam turned her attention to Chaosky. "Jerry would like me to tell you something too."

"What is it," Chaosky whispered.

"He said that after seeing what you are capable of, and seeing how well you can hold up against your own, he is seriously thinking on hiring you to work for WOOHP's sometime." Sam whispered, seeing that excited look on Chaosky's face.

"Really? That's amazing." Chaosky whispered, having a daydream in which he is dressed up like a CIA agent of some kind. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Ahem," The principal got their attention. "I don't mean to interrupt whatever conversation you five are having but I have something else to say to you five."

They then paid attention.

"Andrew, I know that Mandy has been a huge jerk to you and has hurt you and Alex, and it's that reason and the fact that she nearly destroyed the world, that Mandy has been banned from all festival activities that will be held today."

"Yes." Andrew and Alex said together as Clover had that happy look on her face, Chaosky was thrilled about that news, and Sam seemed grateful that Mandy didn't escape punishment.

"And another thing Andrew," The principal continued. "Seeing how attached you are to these three ladies, especially Alex, I am willing to allow you to take part in any school activities that they would like to take part in."

"Sounds great." Andrew sounded thrilled. "Anything else?"

"Ah... Not really, that's basically all the news I have. All the students feel sorry for mistreating you and Mandy has been banned from the festival, yadda yadda yadda..."

"Okay," Andrew smiled.

"So with that out of the way, I hereby call off this ceremony, and it is now officially over!" The principal closed his speech as people cheering in the crowd. Andrew was so happy that other people were starting to give him respect. Alex was now holding Andrew's hand, and Andrew really wasn't bothered by it. He promised Alex that he will keep her safe and not let anything happen to her.

"So Andrew," Chaosky started. "I guess you finally found the person you have always wanted to have in your life huh?"

"I sure have, and I'm happy to have her," Andrew said, referring to Alex, who was still holding his hand. "Alex, I love you."

"I love you too Andrew." Alex said smiling, as people were now leaving the festival.

Clover, seeming happy about the ceremony, had one thing on her mind that she was still upset about.

Andrew took notice of this and decided to ask.

"Hey Clover, is something bothering you?"

"After all the stuff we have done, that I should be happy for, I'm seemingly upset because I have wanted to wear that dress Mandy was wearing..."

Andrew understood now as Chaosky then saw something that caught his attention.

"Hey what's that over there?" Chaosky pointed to something familiar as Andrew looked at it along with Sam, Clover and Alex. Andrew realized what it was.

"Isn't that the dress that Mandy wore." It was in fact the dress she wore and it somehow ended up over there.

"Oh! I want it!" Clover ran over and picked it up, noticing it was still in good condition.

"What I want to know is how did that dress end up over there?" Chaosky questioned.

"I...have no idea at all..." Andrew said honestly, as none of them knew how it got there to begin with. Clover however, didn't care and was happy that she was given the chance to wear it.

"I don't care how it got there. I'm gonna be wearing this later when the festivities are held." Clover was now fascinating over that kind of dress. Sam shook her head, but nonetheless, she decided to let Clover keep that dress. Alex then remembered something she wanted to tell Andrew.

"Oh Andrew, there's something I'd like to show you later on when the festivities are held this evening." Alex said, winking at him almost in a flirtatious way.

"Okay..." Andrew was blushing, wondering what it was she was referring to, but whatever it was, it must be something good.

"Trust me," Alex whispered in his ear. "You'll love it."

"I bet I will babe," Andrew whispered. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

As Andrew and Alex hugged each other, Sam decided to ask a simple question.

"So what do you guys suppose we do now?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure," Chaosky explained. "The festivities aren't for another few hours, so I guess we can go home for now."

"Yeah good idea," Sam said. "I gotta get my hair done and be ready for tonight."

"I'm gonna go and make sure this dress fits me perfectly." Clover said in excitement.

"And I got to prepare that special something for Andrew tonight." Alex added.

"Yeah, Chaosky and I should problem look our best for tonight and be ready for this festivities." Andrew commented.

"Yeah I agree," Chaosky said. "I guess we'll see you girls later on tonight."

"Yeah, see you two later," Sam said.

"Yeah, see ya," Andrew said. "Hope to see you later this evening."

"Hope to see you too Andrew." Alex said.

At that moment, after giving out their farewells, the five of them split up and went back to their respective homes for the time being...

* * *

 **LATER ON THAT EVENING...**

Andrew had made sure he showered and he looked his best for tonight. Chaosky did the same. Andrew was wanting to look handsome, so he decided to go with a simple tuxedo he found in the closet, with black pants and black shoes. He was wearing a bowtie too. He had to admit, he looked impressive, as he was looking in the mirror.

Andrew was still thinking about what Alex meant when she said that she has something special she'd like to show him later tonight. He was pretty sure it was something good.

 _I wonder what it is that Alex wants to show tonight._ He thought to himself. _God I love that lady. She's my angel._

After a few moments, Andrew left the bathroom and headed downstairs to see Chaosky. When he saw Chaosky, he noticed Chaosky was wearing a smaller suit that Andrew was wearing, and he was still wearing his red bowtie on top. It was then Chaosky noticed Andrew.

"Oh hey Andrew," Chaosky called out. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Just about." Andrew said. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I just need to shut everything down and lock up before we leave," Chaosky said. "The girls said they'd be showing up near the entrance so maybe we can wait for them by the entrance."

"Great idea." Andrew agreed.

"Well, let's go, everything is shut off." Chaosky double checked, and saw that he did.

"Okay." Andrew followed Chaosky out the door, seeing that it was almost dark out. Chaosky then locked the house up as they then left for that festival.

* * *

After a bit of walking, they both made it to the festival that was right near the school.

"Well here we are," Chaosky said, seeing how a bunch of people already were making their way into the place. "Definitely a site worth seeing huh?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "Come on, the girls should be here soon!"

"Alright,"

They both raced for the festival and then waited right by the front entrance, not wanting to enter until the girls made it.

"I guess they're not here yet." Chaosky commented.

"We wait for them then." Andrew said.

A few minutes later, the two of them then noticed some fancy green car with a pink flower right on the front of it.

"You think that's them?" Chaosky wondered.

"Let's see."

The car then parked and then coming out from the driving seat was shown to be Sam. She had her hair tied up into a bow, she was wearing a green floral dress and she had green lady shoes on. Chaosky was admiring this as Sam noticed the two.

"Hey you're here," Sam called out, running over to them. "You two look fancy."

"Thanks." Andrew said.

"You look gorgeous Sam," Chaosky commented.

"Thank you."

Then coming out from the front seat of the car next to the driver's seat was Clover. She had her hair in a short ponytail, and she was wearing that dress Mandy was wearing and she had red lady shoes on.

"Hey Andrew and Chaosky," Clover called out as she went over to them and Sam. "Don't I look gorgeous or what?"

Andrew bared a smile as did Chaosky as he then said.

"Yeah, that dress definitely suits you Clover," Andrew said honestly.

"Thanks."

"I agree with Andrew." Chaosky said. "You look fantastic."

As Clover thanked him, Andrew had a question in mind.

"Hey have you seen Alex?"

"She's still in the car," Sam explained. "She's trying to look her best to impress you."

It was then Andrew realized that whatever was keeping Alex must have been big that she wanted to look good.

Before Andrew could ask another question, the back door of the car opened up and Alex was about to show herself. What Andrew saw next left him speechless, and mouth a gawking.

Alex was shown to have her hair in cute little pigtails, she was wearing a skirt dress that was white and had black stripes, and she was wearing blue lady shoes.

Andrew just couldn't stop gawking at how beautiful she was. He felt the strong urge to drool.

 _WOOF WOOF WOOF!_ Andrew barked mentally, indicating that he likes her appearance. Chaosky saw her appearance and was rather impressed.

"Hey Alex, looking good." Chaosky commented.

"Thanks Chaosky," Alex said as she approached Andrew, who's mouth was still opened. "So Andrew, what do you think? Am I really beautiful?"

Andrew regained himself as he then made an honest comment.

"Wow Alex," He started. "I was expecting you to look gorgeous, but this... you look really gorgeous in that dress and your hairstyle."

"Thank you Andrew," She was blushing. "And you look sexy in that tuxedo your wearing."

"Thanks." Andrew started blushing too, noticing how close they were each other.

"Hey guys," Chaosky called out. "Now that we're all here maybe we should enter and enjoy the festival now!"

"Good idea," Clover started to say. "I'm gonna win the attention of some of the hottest men in this festival!"

She bolted off, hoping she is a success, as Sam did a face palm and shook her head.

"Hey Sam, let's have some fun." Chaosky suggested.

"Good idea Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Let's go."

The two of them then went into the festival, as Andrew and Alex were staring at each other.

"So, you ready to have some fun tonight?" Andrew asked, holding Alex's hand.

"Ready when you are Andrew." Alex nodded in agreement as they took each others hands, and they walked casually by the entrance, about to have the best night of their lives.

* * *

The five heroes were having such a blast at the event. A lot of the hottest men were awing in amazing at Clover's sexy looking dress that Mandy originally wore, and she attracted a lot of attention. Chaosky and Sam decided to do some of the simpler activities in the festival and nothing too crazy. And for Andrew and Alex, well let's say that they had moments were they cuddled, held on to one another, and Andrew even attempted at carrying Alex, and they were having fun too. Especially since Mandy has been banned from the festival.

* * *

Hey speaking of Mandy, at the school that's being under repair, Mandy was given the position as janitorial duty and was forced to work OVERTIME because she was being bad and it was a punishment.

"This is stupid and lame," Mandy said aloud. "Why the hell do I have to be given the cleanup duty as the janitor and be banned from the festival?"

"HEY BE QUITE IN THERE AND WORK WILL YA!?" Her boss screamed. "YOUR BEING PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS! NOW MOVE OR I'LL GET THE BOSS MAN TO POUND YOU!"

At this moment, Mandy was gritting her teeth at the fact that she was being told what to do.

 _I will have vengeance against Andrew and his stupid pals, and his girlfriend Alex too!_ She screamed in her thoughts before she let out a sigh of defeat. She then said quietly to herself.

"I'm really thinking on calling my cousin Mindy and have her take care of Andrew and his friends..."

She was then forced to get back to work before she got pounded...

* * *

Some time later, at the festival, Andrew having grown tired of the place, had decided to retreat and lye down on the grass, looking at the starry sky. Alex decided to join him as she wanted to spend some time with him alone with no one else around. They were then looking at the starry sky.

"It's such a beautiful night out tonight isn't it?" Alex asked him.

"Ah yes," Andrew agreed. "It's definitely a nice warm night out tonight."

"Yeah," Alex then decided to add. "Andrew, tonight was the most fun I ever had in my entire life."

"Same with me Alex." Andrew said as he looked at the sky. Andrew was then thinking to himself and then he said out loud.

"You think that my parents are up there resting happily?"

Alex ended up hearing him and answered his question.

"I'm pretty sure they are Andrew."

Andrew then turned to Alex as he then wanted to ask her.

"Alex, do you think my parents are happy at what I've become as of now?"

Alex thought for a moment and she had to be honest with him.

"You know Andrew, I'm pretty sure they're proud of who've you become," Alex said. "I'm happy at what you've become."

"Yeah you're right Alex." Andrew smiled as he looked into the sky again. Knowing that his parents were in a better place, and Andrew was no longer being bullied, Andrew had decided to put his traumatizing past behind him for good. He has a lady under his arms and he feels complete because of it.

"Alex, I'm happy that we could become a couple," Andrew said honestly. "I feel like we were meant for each other and we have each other to keep safe. I never want to lose you Alex."

It was then Alex's turn to speak.

"Andrew I never wanna lose you either. Not only are you a sexy man, but your very sweet and cute at times too. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I'll stick with you no matter what."

Andrew felt the need to roll over to face Alex as he brought her close.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew whispered.

"Yeah Andrew?" She whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They then brought their faces close in and then they kissed, while hugging each other while lying on the ground. They were being passionate about it. Thankfully no one was watching them make out, they stopped their kissing fest for a moment.

"Alex, your my one and only sugar-coated doll."

"Andrew, your my one and only Romeo."

They then resumed kissing, as they rolled over a little. Andrew was definitely shown as a much better person. With his friends here for him, and his amazing girlfriend, there was no way he was alone anymore. He was alone no more, with his friends and his girl there for him... Alls well that ends well, and Andrew finally got the happy ending that he deserved...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH THAT'S THE END FOR THIS STORY! I THINK I DID A GREAT JOB WITH IT IN SPITE OF THE SHORT TIME I TOOK ON IT! I REALLY DID MAKE ANDREW AND ALEX AS A HAPPY COUPLE, AND OTHER FANFICTIONS I MIGHT DO FOR THIS SHOW WILL FOCUS ON THAT COUPLE. I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO DO THAT! BE PATIENCE AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO ABOUT IT!**

 **ANYWAY, IF YOU MUST, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU MIGHT THINK ABOUT THE STORY AS A WHOLE!**

 **OTHERWISE, BYE NOW READERS AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!**


End file.
